Beneath the Surface
by SeZzA2
Summary: Being labeled evil has never bothered Draco Malfoy before...not until a certain Gryff makes an appearance. D/G. EPILOGUE UP! I FINISHED. YAY YAY YAY :D
1. The one, the onlyDraco Malfoy

Hey, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic..hell, its my first fanfic EVER. Although it may not seem like it this is definitely going to be D/G. I've spent heaps of time reading them and luv 'em so I thought I'd try it myself. I know its not really that original but its only my first attempt so there is definitely room for improvement. My opinion of this isn't very high...but I'd really like to know what you all think so here we go.............  
  
  
  
Beneath the Surface  
  
Chapter One: The one, the only...Draco Malfoy  
  
Draco Malfoy surveyed himself in the mirror. He was wearing ridiculously expensive black dress robes, designer of course. 'Hmm, something's missing,' he thought. He reached up and touched his sleek silver blonde hair which was slicked back. Draco reached into his pocket and took out his wand. In a few moments, his once slicked back hair was slightly tousled and hung just above his steely grey eyes. He smirked. He knew he was good looking; and it's not like he would openly argue this fact. The Slytherin was not the most modest seventeen year old you would ever meet. In fact, he was far from it.  
  
He had a definite air of superiority about him. And it wasn't because of the way he strutted down the bustling halls expecting everyone to clear the way for him, nor was it the articulate way in which he managed to keep his insults extremely witty. Had anyone taken the time to analyse them, they would have found just how clever he was to have them roll of his tongue in nothing but a bored drawl. Yes, Draco Malfoy no longer insulted others in the unoriginal snotty rich little daddy's boy type of way he had in his earlier years at Hogwarts. He now insulted others with class and sophistication. One may think that that is impossible. Insults could never be classified as classy or sophisticated; but somehow Draco Malfoy was able to pull it off. Perhaps it was something that came with being a Malfoy. His insults had also now become less common. The Dream team would be lucky if they received one a week now. They figured he had grown out of it, but really, he had just grown bored of it. What was the use in throwing out good insults if it didn't amuse you?  
  
Everyone presumed Draco to be an exact replica of his father (minus the long hair) (A/N: and of course a much younger sexier version :P). But it was amazing how many ways Draco was not like his father. Of course, he did have a rather wicked streak in him, but who wouldn't after having Lucius Malfoy as a father for seventeen years? Draco had no desire whatsoever to become a Deatheater. His father had pushed the subject more times than Draco could count, and on more than n occasion he had basically told his father to go to hell. This didn't come off to well with Lucius of course, and Draco was subjected to the Crutacious curse a few times. But that was nothing compared to the way his mother was treated.  
  
His father had beaten he so close to death twice while Draco was home over the holidays. He hated to think what happened when he was at Hogwarts. Every time Lucius hurt her Draco begged his mother to leave him. "Leave him, Mum," he'd say. "Leave him. It doesn't have to be like this. You deserve one million times better than him. Please leave him. I don't want him to hurt you anymore." But every time she'd refuse. "He loves me Draco, I know he does. I shouldn't get him so angry." Draco would always reply with, "that's no excuse Mum." Narcissa claimed she could never leave anyway. Where would she go? And she'd never leave her son behind. Draco and his mother had a strong bond. Lucius had always told Draco that he shouldn't spend so much time with his mother, "Afraid that bitch will turn you soft, boy." He had actually punched his father in the face when he had said that to him. It was only times when someone insulted or hurt his mother that he would lose his temper. Draco vowed he would never physically abuse anyone. He would never be anything like that man.  
  
Next to Lucius Malfoy, Draco could be considered the most kind, compassionate and caring person in the world, which speaks volumes about Lucius. Draco Malfoy was definitely not his father.  
  
Suddenly Draco heard Pansy Parkinson coming up the stairs to his dormitory. He knew it was her because of the incessant giggling noise she was making. 'Sounds bloody horrible,' Draco thought scowling. It was a known fact that Pansy Parkinson was insanely in love with Draco. She followed him around like a lost puppy. Well, that's what others would say. He insisted she was more like a retarded Hippogriff on heat. He would have smirked at the thought had it not been him she was pursuing.  
  
"Drakie," Pansy called in a sickly sweet voice as she opened the door and popped her head round the corner. "Honey, we should be going. We wouldn't want to be late now would we." Draco scowled. He had to ask himself why the hell he was going to the Yule Ball with Pansy Parkinson when he could get any other female in the school.  
  
'Oh that's right,' he thought bitterly. 'Fathers orders...sadistic bastard.' Draco grunted in reply. "Oooh, Drakie, you look positively scrumptious," Pansy squealed as she walked over to where he was standing. She began to run one of her long hideously manicured fingers down his arm and said in a low rasp, obviously trying to sound seductive but failing miserably, "I was thinking afterwards we could come back up her and...because I can easily get rid of Crabbe and Goyle..no interruptions." Draco snorted and pulled arm away before sighing. "Dream on, Parkinson," he muttered, leaving Pansy with a slight smile on her face. "You will be mine Draco Malfoy," she whispered to herself before following out of the room.  
  
Draco scowled as he walked down the stairs. 'Mental note to self: Ditch Parkinson relatively early so I can find a girl with at least half a brain.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So dudes.whaddaya think?? Shall I continue???? If I do the next chappie'll be with Ginny and then the third when they're actually at the ball. But whether I continue or not is up to you so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.  
  
~ SeZzA ~ 


	2. Presenting Virginia

Thanks to Everyone (Raydias, Elenya, Darcel, Elijah's Angel and Phoenix Rae. Sorry if I missed neone) who reviewed the first chapter!!!!! It's hugely appreciated, I need all the encouragement I can get.  
  
Darcel: I think I will have them dance. Not till chapter 3 maybe 4.  
  
Chapter Two: Presenting Virginia  
  
Ginny. Gin. The littlest Weasley. Weaslette. 'That chick that opened the chamber of secrets.' Harry Potter's little girlfriend. All names that were aliases of Virginia Weasley. Many of which, she did not particularly appreciate.  
  
Not many people took much notice of Ginny. People just presumed that she would always be there. Never changing and just content with being quiet little Ginny Weasley. The little girl that had opened the chamber of secrets, but nevertheless, as innocent as a lamb. What they failed to realise though, was that Ginny was not the same girl she was when she poured her heart out to the alluring Tom Riddle. Somehow, her innocence had been tainted. Tainted with the taste of power. A sense of evil. And suprisingly, she liked it. She didn't want to like it. She hated that she liked it. The thought that she could be so much more than 'little Ginny Weasley' left her with a strange yearning to make it a reality. But Ginny hid this well, and every time she felt the feeling invading her mind, she would push it aside and bury it as deep as she could and pray that it would not resurface.  
  
The quiet red head was hardly a little girl anymore either. She had grown into a very attractive young woman. At sixteen, she had looks that any girl would die for. There was something about her that was so incredibly fascinating. She was one of those people that you just couldn't figure out. You knew there was something there, something that enticed you in the first place, but you would never figure out exactly what it was. Of course, Ginny had never let anyone close enough to have a realistic chance at solving the puzzle that was Virginia Weasley, and she figured she never would.  
  
But right now she had a bigger problem than being alone with her own thoughts. This problem had raven hair and green eyes. Yes, the problem at hand was the boy who lived himself. Bloody Harry Potter.  
  
Ginny sat on her bed trying to ignore the pounding on her door. "Ginny! Please come out," came the voice of Hermoine Granger. Ginny pushed her face into a pillow hoping that maybe if she stayed there long enough that she would suffocate herself. "Fine, if you won't come out then I'll just come in."  
  
Ginny groaned as she heard Hermoine mutter 'Alohomora' and the lock clicked. She made sure Hermoine couldn't see her face and decided on being as cold as possible towards her so she would go away and leave her to wallow in her own self misery in peace. "Ginny, look at me," Hermoine said softly. Ginny of course ignored her and Hermoine sighed impatiently. Ginny felt the bed sag as Hermoine sat down. She glanced at the girl beside her and saw her brown eyes staring intently at her face. "Listen Ginny. I know this must be hard for you but you have to understand that Harry loves Cho. And Cho loves Harry. You're just going to have to get past the fact that you can't have Harry." Ginny turned to face Hermoine and said in an expasterated tone, "What the bloody hell makes everyone think that I want Harry freaking Potter anyway?!" "So, your telling me you have never wanted Harry?" Hermoine asked, slightly confused. Ginny stared down at her hands. "There was a time when I would've killed to be Harry Potter's girlfriend, but that's not what I want anymore. The thing is 'Mione, I don't want Harry but I don't want Cho to have him either." "Ginny! That's completely - " "I know, I know. It's completely selfish. But I can't help the way I feel. I don't know, I probably won't be happy until I've found someone who loves me." Hermoine ran her fingers through her long chesnut hair. "Well, Gin, the sooner you accept this, the sooner you can be happy. I want Harry to be happy and I know deep down you do too so please Gin, don't screw this up for him. He deserves to be happy after all that's happened in his life." Ginny sighed. Suddenly she felt incredibly guilty. How could she be so selfish? "Your right 'Mione. Anyway, I don't want to talk about Harry. I want to talk about you and my brother." Ginny said raising an eyebrow. Hermoine blushed furiously. "So, Ginny, what are you wearing tonight?" Hermoine asked weakly. "Hermoine Granger," Ginny giggled, "don't you go changing the subject on me! Anyways, I'm not going." Hermoine looked at Ginny as if she had just sprouted an extra head. "What do you mean your not going? Ginny, you have to come." "I'm not going," she stated firmly. "Yes you are." "No I'm not." "You are." "I'm not." "Virginia Weasley you are going to the Yule Ball even if I have to Wingardium Leviosa your ass down there and you are going to have fun. I refuse to let you sit up here alone while the whole school is having a good time." Suddenly Ginny burst out laughing. "What?" Hermoine asked frowning. "Hermoine"- gasp - "you" - "look" - gasp - Ginny collapsed into a fit of giggles again. "Gin, you're scaring me. I'm gunna go now ok." Ginny nodded and continued to laugh to herself. She then proceeded to look for a suitable pair of dress robes to wear. Of course, she had to go now. How could she not when Hermoine was so intent on her attending? Besides, maybe it would do her good to have fun for a night.  
  
She carefully picked up a silver chain off her dresser. The stone of the end of it was a steely blue. If she turned it slightly in the light, it made it look more grey than blue. The colour was familiar. She had seen it somewhere before. It reminded her of Tom. For some reason, the colour screamed evil at her. Evil and dangerous. Little did she know, it would be the one colour that would change her life forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dun dun DUN!!! I know that last sentence was a lil dramatic but a lil drama is all good. PLEASE REVIEW. Next chappie should be up in a few days, tomorrow if I get enough reviews!  
  
Thanks guys SMILE  
  
~ SeZzA ~ 


	3. disclaimer

Hey, I FORGOT TO DO THE DISCLAIMER. Duh, silly me. NOTHING at all in the Harry Potter Universe belongs to me. It all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling * sob * 


	4. When will Parkinson learn to keep her bi...

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, all JK's.cept the plot of course  
  
Nepherei - you got spaces! YAY! I also see Ginny as being sweet and stuff but I want to make her a lil more complex (not that sweet people aren't complex), like Tom had a lasting effect on her or something. Get what I mean? I kinda wanna dig a lil deeper. Plus, JK doesn't really say much about Ginny so there's room to change her a bit. I had actually intended for her to be sweet and stuff but once I started writing it didn't come out that way. (My pen is evil, lol). Ginny is understanding but lets just say that when it comes to Harry she isn't completely rational a lot of the time. But she is not in love with him. I don't mind the harshness..its good, lets me know what ya think.  
  
Mackie - breath in......breath out...that's it, deep breaths. Sorry bout the spaces!!!!!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. GREATLY APPRECIATED!!  
  
Woah, sorry bout the long A/N! I'm wasting story time ahhh.  
  
One more thing: I need some ideas on the song that Draco and Ginny dance to....so lemme know asap. :D :D :D  
  
On with the story........  
  
Chapter Three: When will Parkinson learn to shut her big mouth?  
  
Draco reluctantly walked into the Great Hall with Pansy hanging off his arm, much to his distaste.  
  
The Hall was decorated beautifully. A dozen or so Christmas trees lined the walls lit up by tiny gold fairy lights. Professor Flitwick had done a charm so that several gold bubbles were floating round the room.  
  
"Ooooooh, bubbles!" Pansy squealed in delight.  
  
Draco winced. "Parkinson, next time you decide to make that bloody awful screeching sound make sure you're at least ten feet away from me," he snapped. Just hearing her talk damaged his ears, but squealing? God, he didn't think he could endure much more of this, and they'd only been there two minutes.  
  
Pansy didn't seem to notice how irritated Draco was by her presence and continued to chatter. "This is going to be so fun Drakie! You have to dance with me the whole night. Oh, all the other girls will be so jealous...Draco?" Pansy stopped talking when she noticed Draco's attention was focused completely on the other side of the room.  
  
He was mesmerised. Enchanted. As soon as she had walked in he could have sworn his heart had stopped. Her long red tresses fell down onto her back, a few strands framing her angelic face. Her green eyes sparkled under the light. He noticed she was chewing her bottom lip. Was she nervous? Anxious? Draco couldn't tell because his eyes had wandered down to her body. He couldn't believe what he saw. She was perfect. Too good to be true almost. Her green dress robes were quite revealing and accentuated every curve perfectly. 'Slytherin green,' he thought. He was completely in awe of her. Why the hell hadn't he ever noticed this girl before?!  
  
"Draco?" Pansy asked again, annoyed that she didn't have his undivided attention. "Oh my god Draco, you weren't staring at Weasley were you?" Pansy said embarrassingly loudly, causing Ginny to cast her eyes over in Draco's direction.  
  
Draco scowled.  
  
"Look at her, little whore. She has no class at all, does she Draco?"  
  
Draco gritted his teeth. "The only one I see around here with no class is you Parkinson," he spat before yanking her arm off his and striding out of the Great Hall, glaring at Ginny as he left.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Ginny walked silently to the Great Hall - alone. She had had a handful of guys ask her to go with them; Seamus, Neville and a few Hufflepuffs, but had refused everyone of them because she wasn't planning on going.  
  
After her sudden change of heart she was beginning to regret not taking Seamus up on his offer. If she had to go with any of them she would've gone with Seamus. Despite how sweet Neville was, she didn't think her feet could handle another night of dancing with him. She winced as she remembered the Yule Ball in her third year.  
  
As she entered the Great Hall she scanned the room for Hermoine.  
  
'Damn,' she thought biting her bottom lip slightly, 'she must still be in the common room.'  
  
Just as Ginny was about to turn on her heel to find Hermoine she heard a voice that was unmistakably that horrible Parkinson girl's.  
  
"Oh my god Draco, you weren't staring at Weasley were you?"  
  
Ginny whipped her head round to see Draco Malfoy staring at her with his mouth wide open. She had to stifle a giggle as his expression darkened to an embarrassed scowl. He then turned and said something to the Parkinson girl and violently yanked her arm away from is. Ginny smirked as Draco strode out of the Hall, staring daggers at her as he passed.  
  
'I could definitely have some fun with this,' she thought as she ventured out of the hall after him, forgetting all about Hermoine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, I know it's a bit short but I'm quite busy. Each chapter seems to suck more than the previous!!! ARGH, I'm totally tearing my hair out over this!!! I hope the spacing was ok. Let me know if this is worth continuing or if I should just quit while I'm ahead.  
  
~ SeZzA ~ 


	5. It's all because of you

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, Don't sue please, I have no money. 

'Stupid bitch,' Draco thought as he slid down a concrete wall just outside the Hall. 'What the hell did I ever do wrong to have Parkinson forced upon me?' 

'Oh right, I remember now…..it all comes with having an evil, self serving, sadistic bastard for a father.'

"Heil Hitler," he mumbled under his breath in disgust. 

Come to think of it, he didn't even find the little weasel attractive.

'Yes you do, you bloody prat.'

"I don't," he spat.

'You do, it just scares the hell out of you that a little girl could render you speechless by merely walking into a room.'

Draco ran his fingers through his hair.

"Shutup," he snapped to himself.

"You know Mal-foy, talking to yourself is one of the first signs of insanity. Although I certainly wouldn't mind seeing you dragged off to St Mungos."

Startled, Draco stood up and looked straight into the eyes of Ginny Weasley. He was planning on making a rude remark or at the very least demand that she leave, but all he could manage was a faint "Uh."

'Smooth Draco, real smooth. Rendered speechless for the second time in five minutes by a little red headed weasel. Maybe I will be making a trip to St Mungo's some time soon.'

Damn, he couldn't deny that she was attractive now. This little fire sprite was an absolute goddess. 

Ginny raised an eyebrow. She had to admit that he looked extremely hot. Hell, Draco Malfoy would look hot in rags. 

'Even without the rags,' she thought and then suddenly gasped. 'WHAT THE HELL!!?? I did not just think that. I did not just wonder what Malfoy would look like naked! I wonder what……NO!!! Deep breaths.'

Draco seemed to have got over the initial shock of Ginny's presence and smirked at the expression on her face. He could almost tell what she was thinking.

"Like what you see, Virginia?" he asked folding his arms across his chest. 

Ginny looked at him wide-eyed. She had come out here to humiliate * him *

Not have him humiliate her. She couldn't even remember exactly how she was planning on doing it either. Her thoughts had gone cloudy, almost. Just having him a metre away was affecting her ability to think straight. If he could do that to her from a metre, what would happen if he touched her. 

"Lost for words, Virginia?" Draco asked seductively, stepping towards her so that they were now only a few painful inches apart. 

"I, I –uh, I was just umm –"

"Shhh," he silenced her stroking her cheek. 

She felt a shiver up her spine. Slowly Ginny raised her head and looked into her eyes. They were familiar.

She instantly recoiled. 

"I have to go," she blurted out and ran back into the great hall, heart pounding. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Draco watched Ginny run back into the Hall and sighed. 

'I'm such a bloody idiot.'

He hadn't expected her to run. He wouldn't have been surprised if she slapped him, but the running was definitely a surprise. Did he really scare her that much. Draco knew that he had a rather infamous reputation when it came to girls. He seduced the female population of Hogwarts as if it were a sport. 

'That's not why she ran though. Why did she run?'

He had to find out. He needed an explanation. If it had been any other girl he couldn't have cared less. But he couldn't let it go with Ginny. Something told him that if he did he would regret it.

'Jesus Draco, you're a bloody Malfoy for chrissakes. Who cares if she ran away from you?!'

Suddenly he was angry. Angry that she could have such a hold over him. No one controlled him. No one. And yet Virginia Weasley was doing a pretty good damn job at it. Not directly, but she was still doing it. And he'd be damned if he let her. 

Draco growled and swept back into the Hall, robes billowing behind him.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ginny sat on a chair in the corner of the hall, clutching at her throat, her breath coming in short gasps.

Those eyes. So alluring, so seductive, so dangerous. Looking into his eyes was like looking straight back into Tom's. They possessed the same kind of dangerous persuasion. 

She had to get out of here. What if he came back in? What would she do then?

Hands shaking, Ginny slowly stood and trying to keep as calm as possible, walked around the edge of the room towards the doors. She was halfway there when a pair of strong arms circled round her waist.

"It's only me," a deep voice purred in her ear. 

"Draco?" Ginny asked weakly.

"The one and only."

He spun her around and pulled her onto the dance floor as a song began to play.

__

Don't stray

Don't ever go away

She wanted to struggle, to pull away, but her body refused. 

__

I'm simply much to smart for this

You know it gets the better of me

Sometimes when you and I collide

I fall into an ocean of you

Pull me out in time don't let me drown let me down

I say it's all because of you

"Why did you run, Virginia?" he asked her softly.

She didn't reply and just concentrated on diverting her misty gaze somewhere else, anywhere but his steely grey eyes. 

__

And here I go

Losing my control 

I'm practising your name so I can say it to your face

It doesn't seem right

To look you in the eye

Let all the things you mean to me come tumbling out my mouth

Indeed it's time to tell you why 

I say it's all because of you

"I'm not really like they say I am you know," he continued.

Ginny snapped her head up and found herself staring into his eyes again. But this time she saw something else. Something she had missed before. Hurt. She had never seen any emotion in his eyes before. Draco Malfoy was hurting. Suddenly, his eyes didn't remind her of Tom at all. 

__

Say you'll stay

Don't come and go like you do

Sway my way 

Yeah I need to know all about you 

"I know," she whispered, and strung her arms around his neck as the swayed softly to the music.

__

And there's no cure

And no way to be sure

Why everything's turned inside out

Instilling so much doubt

"Do I scare you?" he whispered.

__

It makes me so tired

I feel so uninspired

My head is battling with my heart

My logic has been torn apart

And now it all turns sour

It sweeps in every afternoon

"Yes."

__

Say you'll stay

Don't come and go like you do

Sway my way 

Yeah I need to know all about you 

Say you'll stay 

Don't come and go like you do

Sway my way

Yeah I need to know all about you

"Why?"

It's all because of you

It's all because of you

"You're making me feel things. Things I don't understand, I – I don't know wha –"

__

And now it all turns sour

It sweeps in every afternoon

Its time to tell you why

I say it's all because of you

"Shhhh, I know."

__

Say you'll stay 

Don't come and go like you do

Sway my way

Yeah I need to know all about you

"What? How?"

__

Say you'll stay 

Don't come and go like you do

Sway my way

Yeah I need to know all about you

"Shhhhh, just dance."

__

It's all because of you

He pulled her closer causing more shivers up her spine. 

__

It's all because of you

'What am I doing?' Draco thought. But soon all thoughts were erased from his mind as her sweet scent intoxicated him, making his head spin and his heart beat even faster than it already was. 

__

It's all because of you

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ron Weasley was sitting at a table with Hermoine who was throwing out desperate hints for him to ask her to dance. It seemed though, that Ron was completely clueless, and was currently seeing how many peanuts he could catch in his mouth in a row.

"Looks, like everyone's having fun dancing, Ron," Hermoine said brightly, "we must be the only two people here that are sitting down."

"Are we? Wow!"

Hermoine sighed. This night was not turning out well at all. She felt someone tapping her shoulder and turned in her seat. 

"Oh. Hi Neville," she said in a disappointed tone.

"Hermoine, you didn't tell me Ginny was coming with Malfoy," Neville said looking slightly hurt.

This comment seemed to grab Ron's attention. 

"Good one, Neville," he laughed, "didn't fool me though. Why would Ginny go near a git like Malfoy?"

"Oh my god Ron, no look over there. Neville's right," Hermoine said grabbing Ron's arm incase he decided to do anything rash.

"WHAT?!" Ron stood abruptly and strode over to where Ginny and Draco were dancing, fists clenched at his side. 

"Ron!" Hermoine screamed at him.

But it was too late. Ron's fist had already connected with Draco's jaw.


	6. It's not your fault my brothers such a g...

HEY!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been working like 12hr shifts! It sucks, school finishes which means I should get a decent holiday but end up working half of it. 

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. I was gunna ditch this story but since I got such good reviews I couldn't bring myself to do it.

DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot! Really, how stooopid would u be to believe that I actually owned Harry Potter? I wish I owned Draco though….that could be fun ;)

Chapter Five: It's not your fault my brothers such a git. 

Ron towered over Draco who had fallen to floor from the force of the blow.

"What kind of spell did you put on her Malfoy?!" Ron yelled.

"Fuck off Weasley." Draco winced as he gingerly touched his jaw.

If it was possible, Ron seemed to lose his temper even more. His face was all red and blotchy, making it hard to distinguish where his hair ended and face started. 

"TELL ME, YOU PIECE OF SCUM!"

Ginny, who had been standing completely rigid, horrified by her brothers actions suddenly snapped. 

"RONALD WEASLEY!! THERE IS NO SPELL SO YOU CAN JUST GO FUCK YOURSELF OKAY!! YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN AND I WILL OWL MUM!"

Ron paled slightly. 

"You wouldn't," he whispered hoarsely. 

"YES I DAMN WELL WOULD. STOP BEING A PRAT RON, AND STAY OUT OF MY LIFE. I DON'T NEED YOU WATCHING MY EVERY MOVE."

By now, the whole hall had gone silent. The tension in the room was evident as Ginny extended her hand to Draco to help him up. 

"Sorry about my brother Draco," she said sweetly. "It's his problem he's such a git, not yours."

She glared at Ron and was pleased to see he was cowering behind Hermoine. 

"That's ok, Virginia," Draco replied. He then turned to Ron and said in a low dangerous tone, "Do that again, Weasley, and you won't get away with it so easily."

"Come on, Draco. I'll take you to the hospital wing," Ginny said shooting Ron one last death glare. 

Draco took Ginny's hand and they walked out of the Great hall, all heads turning in their direction. 

As soon the doors were closed the hall erupted into chatter about the display that had just taken place.

Ron turned around to see Harry coming towards him.

"What the hell was that all about Ron? What did he do to her?" Harry asked gritting his teeth. 

"I don't know Harry," Ron said angrily, "but he's done something, I know it. And there is no way in hell I'm going to stand by and watch him hurt my sister. Something must be done Harry."

Harry nodded in agreement, "We'll get the slimy git, Ron. Don't you worry."

Hermoine rolled her eyes. 

"Merlin, would you two listen to yourselves? Did you ever think that maybe Malfoy's intentions are actually good this time?"

Ron scowled at her.

"Hermoine, he's a Malfoy. His intentions are never good," Ron spat bitterly. 

"All I'm saying is that maybe you should give him a chance Ron, not for his sake, but for Gin's," Hermoine sighed. 

"Like hell I will!" Ron exclaimed. 

"Fine, Ron. Be a complete prat. Just don't be surprised when your sister chooses Malfoy over you. If you can't control yourself you're just going to push her away, straight towards Malfoy," Hermoine said in a resigned tone.

"What would _you _know Her-mio-ne?" Ron spat, "She's not your sister, so just shut your trap for once. I don't need your bloody advice okay."

Hermoine looked up at Ron, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. 

"Well finally I know exactly how you feel," she whispered as she pushed past him and out of the Great Hall. 

Harry sighed.

"She was only trying to help you know."

"So? When I need her opinion, I'll ask for it," Ron mumbled. 

"You should apologise."

"No, _she _should apologise."

Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"Wake up Ron. You're going to lose her if you keep doing this to her. I know Hermoine, and its not like she's gunna wait forever either."

Harry started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, completely pissed that his two best friends had had a go at him.

"To make sure our best friend isn't crying her eyes out over you," Harry shot back tiredly.

Ron put his head in his hands. Why did he always have to screw things up? 

'But it wasn't my fault was it?' he thought bitterly, 'it was that fucking git Malfoy.'

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Ginny giggled. Draco was sitting on a bed in the hospital wing sulking. 

"I can't believe he hit me! The one time I don't do anything wrong and he hits me. Bloody wanker," he whined. 

Ginny snorted. 

Draco raised an eyebrow and said smoothly, "Am I under the impression that you find this situation amusing Miss Weasley."  
  
"No," Ginny smiled, "not so much the situation, more the way you're sulking."

Draco scowled.

"I am not sulking," he said indignantly, "Malfoy's do not sulk."

"Ok, yeah whatever," Ginny replied smirking. 

Draco studied her. He would never have thought that Virginia Weasley could portray anything but pure innocence. But the smirk she was wearing at that moment made her look anything but innocent, as if she were planning something. And in Draco's opinion, made her look even more appealing than before, which he had thought impossible. 

Draco stood up and moved closer to Ginny.

"Have I ever told you exactly how gorgeous you are?" he asked seductively. "Because you are absolutely enchanting Virginia."

Ginny blushed.

"Well, you're not too bad yourself Mr Malfoy," she replied leaning into him.

Draco leaned down closer to Ginny's trembling lips and closed his eyes. He was just about to go in for the kill when –

"Mr Malfoy, where are you? I need to deal to your injury."

Ginny groaned. 

"Looking forward to that, weren't you Virginia," Draco whispered in her ear. 

Draco and Ginny reluctantly let each other go and Madame Pompfrey eyed them suspiciously. 

"Let me look at that Mr Malfoy."

She carefully turned Draco's face to the side and tisked.

"Fighting I expect," she said disapprovingly, "to teach you a lesson I should let it heal the muggle way."

Draco rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'stupid bitch' which Madame Pompfrey ignored and with a flick of her wand, Draco's jaw was returned to its original state. 

"Thanks," Draco grumbled, not sounding the least bit thankful.

Draco and Ginny left the hospital wing and walked down the halls in silence. Ginny was surprised when Draco slipped his hand into hers and gave it a small squeeze. She looked up at him and he smirked. She felt herself melting. At that moment he could ask her to do almost anything and she would most probably do it. All rational thoughts had left her mind and the only thing she was aware of was

Draco, holding her hand, standing beside her. 

"A stroll by the lake, Virginia?" he asked her.

She nodded in reply and they headed out of the castle, hand in hand.


	7. Draco gets deep

Hey everyone!! Sorry, I've started to get lazy and instead of updating everyday I've been updating once every two or three days. I know I'm naughty. 

I'm goin on holiday from Thursday till Sunday so I won't be able to update L 

I promise I'll write at least one chapter while I'm away so I can update as soon as I get back. You might even get two or three if your lucky, depending on how bored I get. 

THANKS TO: Miah Tolensky, Adyna Sarie La Sin, Griffindor Gurl, stokely, IsabelA113, Phoenix Rae, Adie, ice blossom, Haleigh, Elijahs Angel. 

Griffindor Gurl: Argh, I hope I don't get writer's block either! There's only one cure for that………REVIEWS, and lots of them. (hint, hint) lol.

Stokely: I know, I'm evil! ::grins wickedly:: it's fun!!

Phoenix Rae: So sweet I'm getting toothache, lol. You are so evil, update Mission: Capture the Heart of the Resident Bad Boy. I'm lovin it!

Ice blossom: You think I'm talented? Wow, thanks!

Haleigh: I'm glad you like it! Print it off as many times as ya like.

Riiiiiiiiiight. I lurrrrrve you all my reviewers, thought not as much as I LOVE Draco! Muahahhaha. ::clears throat:: anyway, enjoy the chapter. 

DISCLAIMER: What? I don't own Harry Potter? JK Rowling does? ::bursts into mock tears:: I really thought I did! ::rolls eyes:: 

Chapter Six: Draco gets deep

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

You light me up and then I'll fall for you

You lay me down and then I'll call for you

Stumbling on reasons that are far and few

I'd let it all come down and then some for you

Pretty Baby – Vanessa Carlton – 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Mars is unusually bright tonight," Draco murmured, staring intently into the deep velvet sky. 

Ginny snorted. 

"What?" he asked smirking.

"You haven't been hanging around in the forbidden forest with a couple of centaurs by any chance have you?" Ginny asked grinning.

"No, what makes you think that?"

The two stopped as they reached a large oak tree in front of the lake. Draco sat at the base of the tree and dragged Ginny down onto his lap. She felt her heart beat increase rapidly and closed her eyes. 

"I –I met a centaur once while I was serving detention in the forest, Firenze. He made the same observation."

Draco laced his fingers with Ginny's and placed his chin on her shoulder. 

"Well, they say centaurs are very deep," Draco replied.

"So, would I be right to presume you have hidden inner depths?" Ginny asked softly.

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe I'm just insightful?" Draco suggested with a laugh. 

"Prove it," Ginny said firmly.

"You want me to prove it?" Draco asked smirking.

"Yes, I want you to prove it," she replied sweetly.

Draco frowned. "Ok Miss Weasley, give me a topic, anything, and I'll tell you exactly what I think."

Ginny giggled and then cleared her throat. "Harry Potter."

Draco groaned, "I think it is impossible to be deep while talking about Potter. He's got an ugly scar, and everyone worships him, though I can't see why. That's about the gist of it."

Ginny laughed. 

"Very good," she paused a moment before saying softly, "What about love?"

He was silent for a moment, as if collecting his thoughts, and then smiled.

"Love," Draco whispered, "people say love is blind. But it's not. It sees more, not less. But because it sees more, it is willing to see less."

Ginny smiled. "Who would've thought, that Draco Malfoy, the ice prince of Slytherin could be so deep. I'm impressed."

Draco chuckled warmly. Ginny could feel the rumble of his laugh rippling up her back, his musky aroma entangling her senses making her thoughts go hazy, and her heart speed up. 

"Ice prince?" he questioned smirking.

"Oh yeah, and Lavender Brown has taken to calling you 'The Slytherin Sex God.' Makes a nice change from 'Spawn of Satan', don't you think?" Ginny teased. 

This caused Draco to laugh again and Ginny's breath caught in her throat. She slowly turned her head to look at his face and was immediately entrapped in his steely gaze. Draco swallowed hard. He closed his eyes and leant slightly forward, grazing his lips across Ginny's. She sighed softly at the contact and pressed her lips against Draco's lightly. 

He gently tugged on her lower lip to part her lips slightly and moaned lightly as his tongue sought out hers. The kiss was slow and sensual, nothing like the kisses either of them had ever received before.

Draco was the first to break the kiss, smiling lazily. "Worth the wait, Virginia?" he asked huskily.

Ginny managed a faint "Mmmhmm" before capturing his lips again, this time more hungrily.

Suddenly, a blinding white light flashed through Ginny's mind, followed by a faint whispering, "I love you, Virginia. I need you. Join me. Together we will be unstoppable."

Ginny sprung back from Draco abruptly. 

"Did you hear that?" she gasped, eyes wide.

Draco frowned. "Hear what?"

"I – I have to go," Ginny stuttered, immediately standing and running frantically towards the castle.

Draco stood up. 

"GINNY!" he called, "Wait!"

but the small redhead kept running and was soon out of sight, leaving behind a very confused and well, horny, Slytherin. 

How was that? Short I know but I figured that was a good place to stop. Anyone wanna help Draco relieve the pressure? Lol, who wouldn't? REVIEW :D 

Thanks!

~ SeZzA ~


	8. Power Struggles

I'm back!!!! Woohooo. Had a wicked holiday….damn sunburnt though. Ouch. 

Thanks for the reviews!!

Ariel: I'm writin the chapters as fast as I can. I'm hoping to update more regularly soon. 

Chasing Maybe: aaaaaaaaaaaargh! Ewww, Pansy and Draco!!! Ginny and Draco are definitely better don't you think. Although, Draco and me would be MUCH better. Lol, dreaming over a ficticious character……..wait a sec…….Draco's real. He's locked in my bedroom right now. Muahahahha. I'm a bit naughty with 'Sway' coz I didn't have the song handy when I wrote it so I kinda made up the bits I couldn't remember. Oops, you didn't hear that!

Adyna: THANKS

Miah Tolensky: I know, I would have run myself. And DRACO'S NOT YOURS HE'S ALL MINE. Well, I spose we could share…no, that's not convenient. I'm very selfish and possessive when it comes to hot fictitious characters. Mmmmmmmmmm 

Phoenix Rae: Thanks very much, I believe Draco is relieved now….may need more relieving in the future though. God I hope so.

Stokely: will do! 

Elenya: Ta. I love that song too!

Fionna: I get your point and I'll definitely try that!!!

Chapter Seven: Power struggles

~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Nothin' Can Stop This Burnin'

Desire To Be With You 

Gotta Get To You Baby 

Won't You Come, It's Emergency 

Cool My Fire Yearnin' Honey, 

Come Set Me Free 

Don't You Know Now Is The Perfect Time 

We Can Dim The Lights Just To Make It Right 

In The Night Hit The Lovin' Spot 

I'll Give You All That I've Got

- Michael Jackson – Pretty Young Thing - 

~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Ginny bounded onto her four poster bed and with shaking hands, whipped the curtains around her, placing a silencing charm on them as she did so. Her mind was whirring, and endless sea of colourful thoughts merging into one dark one.

Tom. 

'It can't be,' Ginny thought frantically. 'It just can't. He's gone.'

Suddenly her mind flew back to Draco. Why did this have to happen right when he was kissing her? Why not later? When she was alone. She groaned. He must think she wasn't interested! She could just explain what happened and then…no, he'd probably think she was a freak, pretty much like everyone else already did. A possessed little freak. 

'But what if Tom is really back?' Ginny thought fearfully.

"No," she told herself forcefully, "they're just old memories resurfacing. Tom is gone, only a memory."

But somehow, she wasn't convinced. She felt him. Felt the power surging through her veins when she heard the voice. She shivered at the thought. 

Again, her mind flew back to Draco. Why, when she was kissing _him _of all people? There was only one way of finding out if the voice and Draco were connected. Kiss him again. 

Ginny smirked slightly. The prospect of another kiss from Draco wasn't so bad; she was rather looking forward to it actually. At the same time though, she was terrified. Terrified of feeling that amount of power again. When Tom had used her to open the chamber of secrets, she had become addicted to the power. Ginny didn't want that to happen again. It had taken her too long to get over that and she wasn't sure if she was completely over it, even thought it had been five years. 

No, Ginny vowed that she would not become addicted to the power this time. She would fight it with all her strength. If Draco was the cause of the voice, she would have to do everything she could to avoid any contact with him at all costs. 

But was she prepared to do that?

~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Draco kicked the oak tree he was underneath harshly and swore as pain shot up his foot. 

"Damn girl," he muttered to himself, "if she thinks she can just run away from me like that she has another thing coming."

He didn't really appreciate people running from him, especially when that person was kissing him so intensely he felt as though he would die if they ever stopped. 

But he was still alive, and fuming that the littlest Weasley had run from him for the second time that night. 

'She was scared,' he thought, his face softening as he remembered the fear in her eyes and the aura of vulnerability that it brought with it. 

Draco thought about going up to Gryffindor tower to find her, but it was late now. Anyway, he didn't know the password and no Gryffindor would ever give it to _Draco Malfoy_ unless he threatened them which he really wasn't in the mood to do right now. Ginny Weasley had had quite an effect on the gorgeous Slytherin seeker. And it was scaring him half to death. Not that he would ever admit it though. His pride would not allow it. 

Draco sighed, running a hand through his fine silver hair (A/N: get the mental image girls….and guys if ya swing that way. ::drool:: ) before turning and heading back up to the castle. 

Tomorrow he would get answers.

'They had better be bloody good,' he thought. 

~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ginny awoke to sunlight streaming through a crack in her curtains. Somehow, she had managed to fall asleep the night before after tossing and turning for what seemed like hours. 

She got out of bed and surveyed herself in the mirror. She was still wearing the dress she had worn the night before and had not removed any of her makeup or taken out her hair. You could say she looked like hell. And of course, this was the exact thought running through her mind. 

Ginny winced at her reflection. She headed into the bathroom and took a shower. Once she had made herself look presentable she made her way down to breakfast, her heart fluttering the whole time at the thought of seeing Draco again.

'Ok Gin, just breathe,' she instructed herself as she walked briskly into the hall scanning for the tall blonde. 

He wasn't hard to find. Like any other time, he demanded attention just by being in the room. She blushed slightly as he caught her eye. The expression on his face puzzled Ginny. It wasn't his usual smirk or scowl, not even a sneer. It was almost calculating, as if his gaze were piercing right through her soul and a thousand times round again, keeping it locked in his mind.

Ginny beckoned for him to come over to her. He cocked his head slightly and his face resumed the expression of sexy smirk. She smiled slightly at this. It never ceased to amaze her exactly how good looking the guy was, which also had her doubting his motives as to why he would ever consider giving her the time of day. She quickly pushed her thoughts aside as Draco sauntered over to her. 

"Yes Virginia," he drawled crossing his arms across his chest. 

"I need to talk to you," Ginny said quietly, staring at her feet.

"Well, talk."

"Not here," Ginny replied grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the hall earning a death glare from Ron, who surprisingly did not follow. That might have had something to do with the fact Hermoine was sitting on his lap. Ginny smirked slightly. Good old Hermoine. 

"Spit it out," Draco drawled as they came to a stop outside the doors.

'Here goes Gin," she thought as she put her hands round to the back of his head and pulled his lips firmly onto her own. 

Well. That's that chapter done. I haven't fully decided exactly where this story is going yet, but I'm sure I'll find some inspiration somewhere!!! If I don't update before Christmas HAVE A ROCKING CHRISTMAS!!! 

COMPETITION COMPETITION: tell me why you should own Draco and whoever has the best reason wins. The winner can choose somethin for Draco to do in my story. I'm curious :D

Hit the lil button pleeeeeez………

~ SeZzA ~


	9. In which Ginny acts weird and Blaise is ...

HEY guys and gals. Man, I suck….I don't update as much as I'd like. Sorry bout the delay, but we had to get my cat put down on boxing day and so my creative energies haven't been buzzing round like they usually do.

Hope everyone had a wicked christmas, and if ya don't celebrate it I just hope you had a nice day :D 

I'm gunna leave the Draco competition runnin for another chapter and then I'll decide who is worthy of him :P it will definitely be a very hard decision to make.

Oh, by the way, Blaise Zabini is a girl in my story.

Adyna Sarie La Sin: Hehehe, really funny mental image goin on there. Thanks for the compliments. Makes me glow :D I get with fics that if I haven't read for awhile I forget, I'll try update more coz I know how frustrating that can get. 

Phoenix Rae: Thanks……..I'd like to pamper Draco too. Really nice mental images.

Dracos gal: Hope you had a good xmas. Thanks!

Caitlin: Nice one! I wouldn't mind if he smoked, as long as it wasn't too much. 

Elenya: I agree, he is perfect!!!!!

Stokely: here's ya update, thanks for luvin it.

Crystal: I have plans for Tom, I'm not sure exactly what they are yet but I'm working on it. Don't worry….i am a sucker for happy endings.

DISCLAIMER: Apparently some English woman J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and Co. 

Ahhhhhh, beware the crappy chapter title!!!

Chapter Eight:: In which Ginny acts weird and Blaise is all knowing.

~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

__

To all your friends you're delirious 

So consumed in all your doom

Trying hard to fill the emptiness

The piece is gone

Left the puzzle undone

_- Christina Aguilera - Beautiful_

~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

'Don't let the voice start,' Ginny pleaded desperately with herself as she kissed a somewhat shocked Draco.

Draco, over the shock in a matter of seconds, smirked slightly against her lips and placed his hands on her hips, kissing her back firmly. This felt right. Nothing in Draco Malfoy's life had ever felt right. He always knew there was something missing. But as the small redhead moaned slightly and moved her hands to grip the front of his robes, he felt something click into place. This felt right. 

Ginny was growing more hopeful by the second. There was no voice. She was kissing Draco, and there was _no _voice. Slowly she pulled away and smiled brightly up at a smirking Draco. To Draco's utter surprise she flung her arms back around his neck and started to laugh. Draco grinned, yes _grinned,_ in amusement. What on earth was the girl doing? 

"What?" he asked, pulling away slightly.

"You have no idea how happy you have just made me, Ferret Boy," Ginny giggled. 

Draco eyed her warily. "Riiight," he replied.

He studied her carefully again before smirking and whispered huskily, "Virginia, you do realise now that you are mine. I can't possibly let anyone else have you."

"Hold on a second there Mr Malfoy," Ginny said, "What makes you think that you can just dicta – "

"Oh, so _you _don't want me?" Draco interrupted, mock hurt tainting his voice.

"I never said that," Ginny replied indignantly, "I just meant – "

"Good," Draco interrupted again before covering her lips with his own.

Ginny pulled away abruptly, frowning. "Hold up, I wasn't finis – "

Draco pressed his lips firmly against hers again, and this time she didn't protest. Ginny wasn't stupid enough to refuse a kiss from Draco twice in a row. She was sure that if she did her body wouldn't be too pleased with her, no matter how much she wanted to tell him she wasn't one to be dictated to. Ginny though, soon forgot everything as she melted into Draco and into a deep hazy bliss. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ 

Ginny felt like she was floating as she walked into the crowded Gryffindor common room. 

"What's with you," Ron asked suspiciously as she plopped down onto an empty seat next to the Dream Team.

Ginny grinned back at her brother. "Am I not allowed to be utterly, blissfully, magnificently, totally, magically happy, Ronniekins?"

The trio looked at her strangely. "Are you okay, Gin?" Hermoine asked slowly.

"I'm more than okay, 'Mione. I am falling totally head over heels for the hottest guy at Hogwarts and I'm pretty sure he feels the same way. Plus, I don't get voices in my head when I kiss him, how much more perfect could things get right now?" she replied excitedly as she bounded towards the girls dormitories giggling. 

This caused the trio to look at her even more strangely than before.

She stopped abruptly and turned back to Ron, an angry scowl on her face. "Ronald Weasley, if you even think about hurting _my _boyfriend, yes that's right, he's my boyfriend, I will hex you from here to Timbuktu."

She cleared her throat and grinned as she playfully patted her brothers cheeks before continuing up to the girls dormitories, smiling dreamily the whole way.

Harry, Hermoine, and especially Ron watched her retreating back in astonishment. Ron looked like a goldfish. His mouth kept opening and shutting while he was looking for something to say. Harry's eyes were wide as he looked at Hermoine who suddenly started to laugh.

"That's not funny Hermoine! What the bloody hell is wrong with my sister? Oh Merlin, she's been smoking that funny green stuff like muggles do, hasn't she?" Ron said putting his head in his hands.

"I think you mean marijuana Ron," Hermoine said as her giggles subsided.

"Ginny wouldn't do that," Harry replied.

"Harry's right babe," Hermoine smiled patting Ron's knee, "can't you see what's happening?"

Ron's head shot up, "Yeah, that bloody git has put her under some spell."

"Oh Ron. She's falling in love with him you prat. There's no spell or charm," Hermoine sighed dreamily, "I think its sweet."

"You what?" both Harry and Ron asked her in amazement. 

"I think its sweet," she repeated.

"Oh, I see where this is going," Ron replied shaking his head angrily, "you fancy the git as well don't you!" 

"Whatever Ron, I said I think _it's_ sweet. Ginny and Draco. Ginny and Draco in _love_. I never said anything about Malfoy. You know I detest him!" she replied heatedly. 

Harry watched the argument unfold with amusement. Ron and Hermoine always seemed to argue. Of course, it was always Ron's fault. He was always jumping to false conclusions. Everybody knew it was only because he loved Hermoine and was jealous when any guy looked at her in _that_ way. Harry was beginning to think that maybe he should start a business selling tickets to their arguments. Even get the house elves to provide popcorn. They'd be a hit. Harry grinned to himself as spit flew out of Ron's mouth and Hermoine threw her hands up in the air due to frustration. 

"Come on guys," Harry laughed. 

"What do you want Harry?" Ron snapped.

"Ron, you love Hermoine. Hermoine, you love Ron. Got it?"

Hermoine chewed her lip thoughtfully and glanced at Ron whose expression was softening into a faint smile. 

"Good," Harry said firmly, "Now kiss and makeup." 

Harry smiled as Ron pecked Hermoine on the lips. His expression changed to one of disgust, as his two best friends started snogging right in front of him.

"Ewww, guys. Do you have to do that in front of me? I just ate."

Hermoine waved her hand at him, not making any effort to break away from Ron.

"Fine, fine," Harry sighed, "I'm going to find Cho."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

Blaise Zabini sat in the corner of the dimly lit Slytherin common room finishing an Arithmancy assignment. She looked up as she heard the door open and watched curiously as Draco walked over to where she was sitting with no expression on his face and pulled out a chair across from her. Sitting down he acknowledged her with a "hmph".

Blaise leaned across the table, idly fingering a strand of her long silky black hair. 

"So Draco," she said raising an eyebrow, "why, may I ask, are you so happy?"

Draco scowled at her. "I am not happy. Blaise hunny, when have you ever known me to be happy?"

"Oh come on," she replied rolling her eyes, "you forget I have known you since you were five and I can read you like a book Draco Malfoy."

"Zabini," he drawled sarcastically, "what gives you the impression that I am so, gasp, happy, as you put it?"

Blaise bit her lip thoughtfully and looked at him with piercing green eyes. "Well, look at the common room."

Draco sneered. "Why should I?"

"Oh just stop being a bloody prat and do it!" Blaise replied in expasteration. 

Draco rolled his eyes but did as he was told. 

"Ok," Blaise continued, "who do you see?"

"First year by the door, Crabbe and Goyle on the couch, blah blah blah. Blaise, this is stupid. Get to the point," He replied impatiently.

"Ok ok," Blaise sighed. "First of all, the first year. You walked straight past him. No snide comment. You didn't even take the time to scare the shit out of him like we both know you usually would. Secondly, you didn't even acknowledge dumb and dumber over there, not even to give them an order. Lastly, my dear friend, you sat across from me. Which obviously means you are bursting to tell me something, why else would you be here?" 

Blaise grinned. 

Draco frowned at her. 

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Your right. It doesn't. I saw you and the Weasley girl in the corridor during breakfast," she replied grinning playfully.

Draco stared at her in shock. "What? You were spying on me?"

"No," Blaise scowled, "I was on my way to breakfast cause I slept in and just as I was about to round the corner, there you were. And I didn't want to disturb you so –"

"So you just decided to eavesdrop instead?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"You would."

"No I wouldn't."

"You so would."

"Okay, yes you're right, I would, " Draco spat and then winced. "That sounded horribly wrong. Why would I ever admit you being right and me being wrong? Why would I ever think _I _was wrong?"

Blaise grinned back like a Cheshire cat. "Because Dray, your in lurrrrrrve."

"Shut up Zabini," Draco said dangerously, glaring daggers at the girl across from him. 

"Hmmm, but you don't deny it. Interesting. When you're ready to tell Blaise all about it you just come see me sweetie," Blaise replied sweetly. 

"Wipe that innocent look off your face before I do it for you, _Blaise_," Draco growled.

But Blaise had known Draco long enough to know it was an empty threat and threw her head back and laughed. This annoyed Draco even more. 

He stood up and stormed upstairs leaving behind a very amused Blaise Zabini. She grinned wickedly. 

'I always knew Dray had a heart,' she thought to herself, 'finally he's starting to use it.'

That's it. It's the longest chappie I've written so far. Yay :: does the chicken dance :: 

I know there wasn't much D/G in there but the next chapter will make up for it!

REVIEW 

~ SeZzA ~

__


	10. A slightly hysterical Gin

I'm baaaaaaaaaaack. How is everyone? Good I hope. I know I said that I am 'a sucker for happy endings' last time, but to be perfectly honest, I'm not entirely sure how this ones gunna end up. Just warning ya!! But I am considering a sequel so rest assured if you don't get a happy ending here you will in the sequel. Sequels have to end in happiness!!!! 

Thanks for the reviews. It is amazing how much more confident I am with my writing compared to when I first started!! Its all because of you guys. Makes my day when I get up in the morning with my inbox full of reviews! THANKS A BUNCH. Hugs to all. 

Anonymous reviewer: hahaha, I will GLADLY get the ice…..just so I can melt it on him. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. 

Kiku: your right. Draco isn't the type of guy you could own. Oooooooooh snuggles. Hehe. Thanks!!!

Draco's Angel: I have to tell ya that I absolutely adore Slytherins……ok maybe just Draco, and I reckon Blaise is pretty cool. If I went to Hogwarts I would definitely want to be in Slytherin. Very intriguing. I think of Blaise as a kitten with very sharp claws. Sweet, but deadly when she wants to be. I'm aiming for better and better so that's great. 

FyreStar32: I will. Keep reviewing!

Daemon Sorceress: I'm trying to make this original, don't know if I'm succeeding though. Thanks for the support. 

Dracos gal: THANKS!!

Adyna Sarie La Sin: You're making me blush! Thanks. I liked that last chapter too, and just like you I don't know why either!!!!

stokely: Girl power to Ginny!!! Gawd, sound like Geri Halliwell ::winces:: thaaaaaaaaaanks. 

Crystal: Lol, the cuteness factor making you go all dizzy, doll? Hehe. Thank you very much, thank you very very very very much. 

PhoenixRae: Hahaha. I love Ginny and Draco as a couple. 

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine. Nothing is mine. I don't own Draco, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Blaise. Its not mine!!!! DON'T MAKE ME TELL YOU AGAIN. IT KILLS ME!!! ::breaking down into hysterical sobs:: 

**__**

~ This chapter was inspired by my milk chocolate Santa lollipop. I was thinking I could have a milk chocolate Draco lollipop. Then my boyfriend got mad because he thought I didn't want him as a milk chocolate Sean lollipop. So Sean, this is for you. Love you xoxo ~

Chapter 9: A slightly hysterical Gin

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

The blackness was engulfing her. Invisible hands entwining around her, pulling at her skin, begging her to give in. Then suddenly a deep velvety voice filled her head.

"You will come to me Virginia. I can give you all you've ever dreamed of."

"NO!!" she screamed trying to run, only to find she was suspended in mid air.

"Forget the boy. I love you Virginia. No one will ever love you but I."

"Leave me alone, please," she begged.

"You will be mine Virginia."

"I hate you,Tom," she whispered spitefully.

Suddenly her head was filled with a blinding white hot pain. She felt warm tears slide down her cheeks.

"YOU LOVE ME VIRGINIA!!" Tom shrieked, his voice full of rage. "You love me. What you have with the boy is a mere infatuation. You will end it, and you will come to me."

"Leave me alone, Tom. Please, just STAY AWAY!" Ginny sobbed.

"We will be together soon, Virginia," Tom replied silkily, "That is a promise."

Ginny woke up sobbing hysterically. She tried to reassure herself it was only a dream. But she knew it was real. Tom wanted her. He did not love her. He wanted her for his own sick pleasure, to control and torture. To use at his own free will.

Stumbling out of bed she pulled her robe on and in a blurred daze made her way out of the portrait hole into the moonlit corridor. She broke into a run. Ginny had no idea where she was going. She just knew she had to get as far away from Gryffindor tower as possible. Away from her bed. Away from the 'dream'. After awhile she realized exactly where she was. She was in the dungeons, right outside the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

The very old severe looking man in the picture looked at her in disgust. 

"I don't suppose you know the password, do you?" he asked rudely.

"Let me in," Ginny whispered.

"I must insist you give me the password, Miss."

"Let – me – in," Ginny asked once more gritting her teeth.

"No."

Ginny shrieked in both frustration and anger. "Let me in Goddammit! Let me in or I swear I'll tear you to shreds you lousy painting!"

She kicked the painting with as much force as she could muster hoping to break through, but only succeeding in bruising her foot. Ginny leant her head against the painting breathing heavily, her hands curled into fists as more tears slid down her face.

"Please," she whispered, "please just let me in."

Much to Ginny's surprise the portrait swung open causing her to stumble into the deserted Slytherin common room. But it wasn't quite deserted. In the corner sat Blaise Zabini, writing feverently on a piece of parchment beside Draco, whose head snapped up as she came in. 

He took one look at Ginny's tear streaked face and didn't know what to do. So he did what he did whenever he was in doubt. He smirked. Big mistake.

Ginny looked at the smirk across his face and shook her head in disbelief. 

"You bastard," she sobbed, "bastard, bastard, BASTARD!!" 

Draco's smirk was quickly wiped off his face.

"Uh, I think I'll be leaving now," Blaise muttered, looking uncomfortable as she scooted upstairs.

Ginny turned and started towards the portrait hole again trying desperately to get out the door, but to no avail. Suddenly, she felt arms circle around her waist. 

"Shhhhh, it's ok Gin. I'm sorry. It's ok," Draco whispered soothingly. 

She turned around and looked up at him, tears still spilling from her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head into his chest. He stroked her hair softly. He had never had to comfort anyone before. He didn't even know he knew how to do it. But right then, in that moment, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. 

As she cried, so many emotions coursed inside of him. Anger. Whoever upset her would have to pay. Pain. She was in pain, and he felt it in all of its intensity. And dare he say it – _love_. An emotion he never knew he could feel, and yet there it was. As clear as day. Carefully, he lifted her and took her up to his bed. She was clinging to his neck in an almost painful grasp, still hysterical. 

He lay her down on his bed, prying her arms from his neck and pulled the curtains around them. Grabbing a blanket, he lay down beside her and pulled her towards him possessively, throwing the blanket over them. He stroked her hair until she fell asleep. The moonlight coming through a crack in the curtains cast an eerie glow across her face making her unsettled expression look almost haunting. Anger pulsed through Draco's veins. Whoever had upset Ginny this much would definitely regret it once Draco was through with them. 

He pitied whoever it was. The wrath of Draco Malfoy was about to hit them, and that in its self was enough to make anyone wish they'd never been born. 

CONGRATULATONS ADYNA SARIE LA SIN!!! YOU WIN!!! Let me know what ya want Draco to do, okay….ta.

So……..how was that??? Poor Ginny! Slightly hysterical isn't she? Wouldn't you be if a dark powerful wizard was invading your dreams? I KNOW I WOULD! Btw, I know I'm very dramatic……but its 11pm and I'm on a caffeine fix, which could explain that.

REVIEW BITTE.

Danke

~ SeZzA ~


	11. Without trust, there can be no love or s...

Thankyou to all my gorgeous reviewers…….what would I do without all of you??? Cry probably, but anyway. Eeeeeek, I have taken too long to update. Sooory. 

Chloe E Zephyr: Thanks…I intend to. 

Silver Essence: Thanks. I know, I have a real problem with moving too fast, but I'm gunna work on that. Thanks for the suggestions. I'm planning on using a few of them!

Hunter: Thanks for the review

IsabelA113: Thanks for the compliment. I need them!!

Saph: I know, I luv D/G as well. Can't see how people don't like the pairing…..but oh well, their loss. Thanks

PhoenixRae: Yet again, I thank you!!!

Elenya: YAY, GO DRACO. I agree. Kill him. My typing hands though hold that privilege and sometimes they run away on me a lil so no guarantees. Your totally forgiven……I can just feel the love oozing outta your review. Hehe ;)  
  
Daemon Sorceress: Right now I am blushing. I don't think much of my writing but I'm so happy that other people like it. I hope I don't get writer's block too. 

Anonymous: I'm working on the detail too. JK doesn't really develop Ginny's character as much as the others so I think it's just a matter of personal opinion on some of her character aspects. Ah, the terminology…I know….I suck, if you could give me any help with that it would be hugely appreciated. :D Thanks for liking it. I like the H/B pairing as well…..and I hate CHO CHANG with a passion so naturally I love your suggestion. I'll see how I can incorporate it with my plans!!!!  
  
Anonymous: The winner said: SO I can ride him around the room screaming "RIDE BUSTER! THE GOLD RUSH IS ON!"

So we can both buy hairless cats, dress them in bizarre kitty clothes, and walk them around downtown and talk about them obsessively.

Hehe….made me laugh!!!! 

  


Draco's gal: Don't we all wish we were in his arms ::sighs:: Thanks. SUGAR RUSHES ROCK!!   
  
Adyna Sarie La Sin: Hahahaha, crack ups!!!! You never know, Draco just might end up buying a hairless cat. Hehe, get back to me.   


stokely: Mad Draco = hot Draco. Sad/Tired/Happy/SMIRKING/etc etc etc Draco = hot Draco!!! What are we to do?? Hehe. 

Crystal: Yes, she has gone a bit insane. I assure you, it is temporary. 

Goodgirlsbadboys: The arguments are coming soon and I promise you……there will be a few!

Lucia Dreams: She might tell, you'll just have to read on to find out :D :D 

DISCLAIMER: We have already established that no-one belongs to me. Jeez, rub salt in the wound why don't ya?? 

Chapter 10: Without trust, there can be no love…….or so he says. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

Tuutakina i te iwi. 

Tuutakina i te toto. 

Tuutakina i te kiko. 

Tuutakina i te uaua. 

Tuutakina kia uu. 

Tuutakina kia mau. 

Teenei te rangi ka tuutaki. 

Teenei te rangi ka ruruku. 

Teenei te papa ka wheuka. 

E Rangi e, awhitia. E Papa e, awhitia. 

Naau ka awhi, ka awhi. 

Naau ka aaka, ka aaka. 

Naau ka toro, ka toro. 

Tupu he toka whenua, tupu he toka Mata-te-raa.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

'Mmmmmmm, so warm,' Ginny thought as she stirred the next morning. She yawned and then slowly opened her eyes before closing them again. Suddenly, her eyes flew open again when she realised there was an arm draped across her waist. A human arm. Draco Malfoy's arm, to be exact. 

Last night all came flooding back to her in that second. 'Oh god,' Ginny thought scrunching her eyes shut tightly. Now that she looked back on it all, she was kind of feeling like she had overreacted a bit. It was only a dream right? Wrong. But denial could make her feel so much better. If she just kept telling herself it was only a dream, she would believe it. Yes, denial was good. Denial would make sure she didn't have to deal with this just yet. But Draco would want answers. Naturally, he'd want to know why his _girlfriend_ had been so upset. Ginny sighed. She really didn't want to talk about it. Staying here with Draco would make it inevitable. Of course, she could lie; but she wasn't sure if she was able to lie to him. 

Slowly, Ginny lifted Draco's arm off of her and as quietly as she could manoeuvred herself to the edge of the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping sex god. Not taking her eyes off Draco, she tiptoed to the door. Just as she was about to reach for the handle Draco spoke, causing Ginny to jump.

"Hold it, Weasley," he drawled, not sounding like he had been asleep for the past eight hours at all. 

Ginny spun around to meet his eyes. She bit her lip nervously. Ginny watched as Draco sat up and leaned against the wall behind him, all the while staring intently at the girl before him. She had to admit, it was quite unnerving. His stare was so calculating. 

Draco saw her shift uneasily under his gaze and smirked slightly. 

"Sit," he commanded, motioning to a spot next to him on the bed. 

Reluctantly, Ginny did as she was told, making sure to avoid his eyes. Hands in her lap and fidgeting, she stole a glance at Draco. He was still staring at her, his grey eyes void of any emotion and his face blank. 

Finally, he spoke. "What happened last night?" he asked softly.

Ginny thought quickly, trying to think up a legitimate excuse. But when she opened her mouth, all that came from her lips was a meek, "Nothing."

Draco reached out and cupped her face with one hand, turning her face to his. 

"Virginia," he drawled, "nothing doesn't turn someone into a hysterical wreck. Tell me what happened."

"It was nothing, really," she replied in what she hoped was a convincing tone, "I was probably just tired or something, its no big deal."

Draco studied her for a few seconds. He knew something had happened. Why wouldn't she just tell him?

"Did somebody hurt you, Virginia? Because if they did I swear –"

"No," Ginny cut in quickly. 

"Then what is it then?" he asked as he got off the bed, throwing his hands up in the air. 

"Nothing okay! It was just a –a momentary…..why do I have to explain myself anyway?" Ginny asked, suddenly angry. 

"So something did happen," Draco said, narrowing his eyes. 

Ginny jumped off the bed and stood in front of Draco, fists clenched at her side.

"I never said anything happened," she spat. 

"Well if nothing happened then you wouldn't have anything _to _explain, would you?" Draco replied calmly. 

Ginny stared up at him. He looked completely calm, arms crossed over his chest, head cocked to the side. But his eyes betrayed him. Was he angry at her? She studied his eyes for a few seconds longer before realising it was frustration she saw in his eyes. 

'Dammit,' she thought, 'why can't he just leave it alone?'

Ginny gritted her teeth and said as calmly as she possibly could, "I'm going to say this one – last – time. Nothing happened. Can we please just drop this."

Draco studied her with narrowed eyes for a moment as if considering it. 

"I don't appreciate being patronised, Virginia," he said in a low voice, "so if you don't trust me enough to tell me the truth, then I suggest you leave."

Ginny looked up at him in disbelief. He wanted her to leave? She searched his face for any sign of regret lingering from his last statement. There was none. Not a trace. 

"Fine," she mumbled, brushing past him towards the door. Hesitantly she turned around and looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to take it back. But he just stared back impassively.

Slamming the door Ginny fled from the dungeons determined not to let the tears come that were threatening to fall. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Draco winced slightly as Ginny slammed the door shut. For a while he just stood there, expressionless. 

"Shit." 

He ran his hands through his hair roughly. He had told her to leave. He scowled. 

'She deserved it, you know she did. What's the point of it all if she doesn't trust you.'

Draco couldn't understand what the problem was. Loads of people didn't trust him. In fact, the only person who he was sure trusted him was Blaise. He had begun to entertain the idea that Ginny was added to the list. It had never bothered him before that no one save Blaise put their trust in him. Why now? Why should he care whether or not Ginny trusted him or not? 

'Because if she doesn't trust me, she doesn't love me.'

Draco growled. He was a fool for thinking anyone could ever fall in love with him. Sure there were a lot of girls lusting after him, but they didn't actually like _him_. They liked that he looked like a greek god. The fact that he was loaded helped a bit too. 

'I'm not going to beg,' he thought firmly, 'if she won't tell me then I don't care.'

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ginny stopped abruptly to give the password to the fat lady but someone was blocking the way.

"Could you move please?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Huh?"

Blaise Zabini snapped her head up to see Ginny looking at her as if waiting for her to say something. 

"Oh, sorry. Did you say something, Weasley?" Blaise asked in a slightly distracted manner.

"Yeah. I was just asking you if I could get past you," Ginny replied impatiently. 

"Sure," Blaise said dismissively before stepping aside to let Ginny pass. 

If Ginny hadn't been so preoccupied she would have wondered what Blaise Zabini, female Slytherin extraodinare and friend of Draco Malfoy was doing standing outside the fat lady looking quite on edge. 

Of course, Ginny didn't notice. She didn't even notice as she hurried past Harry as she entered the common room that he was leaving the common room. Alone. 

This is kind of a weird place to stop. But oh well, I plan on getting the nxt chappie up way faster than I did this one!!!

REVIEW

~ SeZzA ~


	12. The Aftermath

Hey all. Yay, I'm udpdating again.

Elenya: Thanks! There is more on its way. And a sequel to if anybody wants it. But I also have a really good idea for another D/G fic so I'm anxious to get his finished so I can start it.

H.fan: Woah! THANKS.

Dracos gal: I know, Draco's just being a guy. He'll get it soon though. We can't have him being completely perfect can we? 

CiNdY: They will soon enough. Tom is an evil bastard. Lol. 

Saph: Thanks! That was Maori at the beginning. It's a karakia (prayer) coming. I thought the meaning was pretty cool. It means: Join the bones together. Join the blood together. Join the flesh together. Join the sinews together. Join them so they will be firm. Join them so they will hold fast. It is the heavens which join. It is the heavens which bind together. It is the earth which strengthens and supports. Heavens, embrace us. Earth, embrace us. What you embrace, is indeed embraced. What you cherish is truly cherished. What you stretch out and join stays stretched out and joined. It grows, a rock of the land, a rock like Mata-te-raa. 

Kitty: oooooh, can I share your Draco friend!!??? Lol

  
OpalKoboi: Thanks!

Crystal: ::sigh:: I know. Never fear, he will learn….at the same time still managing to look incredibly hot.

Hunter: Will do, thanks for reviewing!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. Don't sue me. Please. Please don't. I'll cry and then I'll sue you back. Haha. 

Chapter 11: The Aftermath

The rest of the day went painfully slow for both Ginny and Draco. Ginny was doing everything in her power to avoid Draco and so she spent the majority of the day in her room, claiming she was preparing for classes, which started again the next day. Draco on the other hand, spent it strutting around the grounds and corridors hoping to run into Ginny. Not to apologise of course. In his opinion, he wasn't the one who should be doing the apologising. Draco just wanted the satisfaction of walking past his girlfriend, although he wasn't quite sure if she still was his girlfriend, sporting a smug smile. He knew that would irritate the hell out of her. Weasley temper and all. 

Unfortunately for Draco, and probably fortunately for Ginny, he never once in the six hours he roamed Hogwarts came across her. Although Draco didn't want to admit it, he knew he would have to talk to her sooner or later. The fact was, Draco still wanted Ginny as his girlfriend. Every time the thought crossed his mind he would shove it aside angrily. 

As he walked into the Great Hall that night he glanced across at the Gryffindor table. He noticed Ron and Hermoine sitting side by side, lost completely in their own little world and rolled his eyes. Harry was…..not there? Hmmm. Neither was Ginny. He inwardly sighed in disappointment. 

'Ginny had better not be with Potter,' he thought bitterly as he shoved a fourth year boy out of his way so he could sit next to Blaise.

Draco's mood lifted a small fraction when he saw Harry enter the hall and look directly at the Slytherin table. Draco smirked at him in hope that he would get a glare back. Annoying people was always fun when he was in a particularly nasty mood, and he hadn't been for quite some time. So naturally when he found Harry was looking not at him, but at the person in the seat next to him, he was not a happy camper. Draco looked across at Blaise and scowled. 

"So I see the boy – I – wish – would – die has the hots for you," he spat in disgust. 

"Shutup Malfoy," she hissed.

Draco smirked back at the obviously irked girl. "What's wrong Blaise? Did you break a nail?" he asked in mock concern. 

Blaise continued to glare back at Draco, wondering how anyone could ever consider that the satanic boy taunting her resembled an angel. All she could see at that moment was a blatant pair of horns protruding from his head. 

"Don't fuck with me Draco," she said warningly. 

"Oh, but it's so entertaining watching you turn from Blaise to 'she-devil' in a matter or seconds," he drawled, his mood suddenly picking up. 

Blaise picked up her steak knife from the table and ran her finger over the silver blade softly and gave Draco a scathing look. 

"Woah, aren't we just a little ray of sunshine this evening Miss Zabini."

"Oh yes, cause you're all fluffy pink bunny rabbits and candyfloss," she spat sarcastically.

"Blaise," he said pointedly, "you forget who you're talking to. When have I ever been 'fluffy pink bunny rabbits and candyfloss?'"

Blaise looked about ready to murder. Usually she was a very calm and tolerant person, which of course was a must when you practically Draco Malfoy's best friend. But, she had had a horrible day, one she could possibly class as the worst day of her life, and by god, if Draco bloody Malfoy didn't shut his mouth she was quite sure she was capable of doing him severe damage.

Then, just when she thought she was going to be able to handle Draco being Draco, he said something that made her snap. 

"That time of the month then?" he asked smirking. 

Surprisingly, Blaise didn't lunge at him straight away. Being the good friend that she was, she gripped her steak knife harder and said through gritted teeth, "I'm going to give you to the count of three Malfoy, to get your ass out of here before I put this knife to use."

Draco looked up in astonishment. Surely she as only joking. The Blaise he knew was very tolerant. Usually she wouldn't respond to his taunting. 

"Zabini –"

"One."

"- listen, I think –"

"Two."

"- you should really –"

"Three!" Blaise spat slamming the knife down into the table. 

"- put the knife down," Draco finished, staring at the knife sticking out of the table.

Moving slowly, he reached over and pulled the knife out of the wood.

"I think I'll take that," he said carefully.

Everyone at the Slytherin table fell silent and was looking warily at Blaise. She glared at them, making a few first years sink down into their seats. Clearing her throat she turned to Draco. 

"Goodbye," she said stiffly as she stood up slowly and walked out of the Hall immediately. 

Draco glared at the rest of the Slytherins who quickly returned to what they were doing. From across the room he saw Harry glaring at him. Draco smirked back and looked at the doors Blaise had just left through before throwing the Gryffindor a questioning glance. Harry just looked down at the untouched food on his plate. Draco raised an eyebrow. What was it to Potter if he and Blaise had had an argument? He thought he'd better talk to Blaise about it later when she'd calmed down a little and he had apologised. He also made a mental note to make sure there were no sharp objects present. 

Draco looked across at the Gryffindor table again, unconsciously looking for Ginny. Still not there. First Ginny, now Blaise. 

'Looks like my list's gunna be non – existent soon, if it isn't already,' he thought miserably. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Ginny's stomach rumbled. There was no way in hell she was going down to dinner. She could survive one night without food. 

She sighed. Maybe she should have told Draco about Tom. It could only make things easier. But Ginny wasn't sure on how he would react. Draco Malfoy wasn't a predictable person and she had a long way to go before she'd figured him out completely. 

Ginny looked around her room. 'Pathetic,' she thought, 'sitting up here all day.' She figured if she was going to be like this she may as well make use out of it. So she gathered up her Potions textbook, parchment and a few quills, and headed down to the library to finish the holiday assignment Snape had given them. He had asked them to research a potion of their choice in depth, giving the advantages, disadvantages and an explanation of how the potion was concocted. The last thing he had asked was for them to suggest ways in which to make the potion more effective. This, in Ginny's opinion, would be the hardest part. So she decided to go with a simple invisibility potion she had stumbled across in a book she had read during her second year. 

The library was empty. Perfect. Spreading her things out across a table in the far corner she flipped through her textbook for a few minutes, noting down ingredients every now and then that could be used to improve the potion. Ginny was so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice when someone walked into the library and sat at the table the furthest away from her.

They watched her intently as she chewed on the end of her quill. She felt their eyes on her and she snapped her head up. Grey eyes locked with green. Ginny quickly looked away. 

'So much for finishing my Potions assignment,' she thought with a sigh.

With Draco sitting right across the room she would never be able to concentrate on anything. She bit her lip. Should she go talk to him? He was certainly making no effort to come over to her. She'd go. No, she wouldn't. 

'Oh stop being a baby and just go and talk to him.'

Ginny pushed out her chair and stood up. Taking a deep breath she started walking over the other side of the library. Draco, who was hunched over a Transfiguration book didn't look up at Ginny as she stood in front of him, pleading silently for him to say something. 

And speak he did. 

"Virginia," he drawled without looking up at her, "unless you're here to apologise or tell me what happened earlier, I'm really not in the mood."

Ginny looked down at her hands and scowled. "I don't know why I bother," she muttered as she turned on her heel and strode back over to her table. 

Hurriedly, she scooped up her belongings and stormed out of the library careful not to look over at the blonde boy in the corner looking decidedly miserable. He didn't understand. That should have left him feeling extremely pleased with himself. Instead, it made him feel worse than he already did. 

About ten paces out of the library a sharp pain pierced through Ginny's head. 

"Come Virginia," a sharp voice boomed in her head.

Her things fell out of her hands and crashing to the ground as her hands went up to clutch her head. 

"It is time. You will obey, Virginia."

"No," she whispered through clenched teeth.

Another stab of pain sliced through her head and she let out a scream of agony. 

"Fine," the voice hissed, "the hard way then."

The pain in her head intensified. Just as she thought her head was about to explode she felt her legs crumple underneath her, and the impact of cold stone to her skull.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Draco's head snapped up as heard the crash of what sounded like books falling to the floor. He got up slowly and started to head towards the door. Was it Ginny? His heart jumped up into his throat when he heard a scream that was unmistakably Ginny's. He broke into a run and skidded out into the hall just in time to see Ginny collapse onto the cold stone floor.

You know what to do 

~ SeZzA ~


	13. He's baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak

HEY. Thanks everyone who reviewed. Sorry, no messages in this chappie purely because I'm late for work and really want to post this now!!! But I love all my reviwers so thanks to: Hunter, MYSTIQUE, Ice Princess, Lady Megan, Chloe E Zephyr, kellyanne, PhoenixRae, Luinthoron, Chocolate Muse, Crystal and CiNdY

Chapter 12: He's baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack 

Ginny slowly opened her eyes. She moved to sit up but thought better of it when she felt a slice of pain stab through her head. She whimpered in pain and closed her eyes, trying to even out her shallow breathing. 

Once the pain had passed, she opened her eyes again and surveyed her surroundings. She was in some kind of dungeon. There were no doors or windows; just a torch lit on each of the four walls for light and there was a tiny grate on the roof letting a small amount of air in. 

'How did I get here?' Ginny thought, utterly confused. The last thing she remembered was seeing Draco in the library and then…..then…nothing. She had no recollection of what had happened from that point on. 

Suddenly the seriousness of the situation dawned on her. She was trapped. Trapped in a stone dungeon with no food or water, and a couple of tiny holes letting a scarce amount of oxygen in. With her vision clouded she got up with much effort and started pounding the cold stone walls. Would she starve? Or would the oxygen run out before she got the chance? There was no way out that she could see. 

Ginny put her head in her hands and slid down one of the walls. Hot tears trickled down her cheeks and collected in her palms. There was only one person who could be responsible for this. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"Ginny wake up, please. Please wake up," Draco pleaded as he sat in the chair beside her bed. 

He had taken her straight to hospital wing when she had collapsed. That was five hours ago, and he had not yet left her side. Harry, Ron and Hermoine had arrived two hours earlier and were sitting around Ginny's bed with him in silence. 

"Give it a rest will you, Malfoy?" Ron groaned. 

Draco glared at him. "Sorry for caring about your sister so much."

"Look," Ron sighed, "I know you care about her. And I do too. I love her to death. She's my baby sister. But, you've been repeating that sentence every five minutes for the past two hours and it doesn't make a bloody difference. The only thing it's achieving is driving me mad!" 

"Yeah, and I'm going to keep doing it until she wakes up Weasley so learn to deal with it," Draco spat back. 

Hermoine, sensing danger, quickly changed the subject. "Where's Cho, Harry?"

"How should I know?" Harry mumbled, avoiding Hermoine's eyes. 

"Well, she is your girlfriend."

"We broke up," he replied, suddenly becoming very interested in a loose thread on the sleeve of his robes.

"Oh, Harry. I'm sorry. What happened?" Hermoine asked sympathetically.

"It wasn't working," he replied simply and the room resumed its silence. 

Draco looked down at the unconscious Ginny. Her read hair was strewn across her face so he reached out and smoothed it away. 

"Ginny wake up, please. Please wake up," Draco pleaded once again.

"I'm going to get a drink. Anyone else want anything?" Ron asked glaring at Draco. 

"No thanks, Ron," Hermoine replied giving him a smile. 

He turned to Harry.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up at Ron and frowned. "Huh."

"Forget it," Ron muttered and stalked out of the hospital wing passing Blaise on the way out. 

"Hey, is she alright?" Blaise asked timidly.

Draco looked up at the sound of Blaise's voice. "She will be," he whispered. 'Merlin, please let her be alright,' he pleaded silently. 

"Listen Blaise, I can't really talk right now," Draco began to expain, "I have to stay here with Gin and –"

"Actually Draco, I was here to talk to Harry," she replied shooting a nervous glance in Harry's direction. 

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. Harry? Since when has it been _Harry_? Blaise had only ever referred to him as Potter. His surprise died though when he saw the look of anxiety across Harry's face and smirked. No matter how he had changed he still enjoyed watching the boy who lived squirm, and he always would. 

He watched as Harry followed Blaise out of the room and looked across at Hermoine. 

She was looking at him intently. And he hated to admit it, but it was making him uncomfortable. 

"What?" he asked.

"You really do love her don't you?" she asked him quietly. 

"Woah, wait a minute Granger. I never said…….love? I don't love…….that's impossible……love……I can't……..will never……love?" he spluttered, his throat constricting and the words not coming out quite the way he had intended them to. 

Draco sighed and looked across at Hermoine again. 

"Yes. I love her." 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ginny continued to sob into her hands. She was really in trouble. 

"Virginia," a deep soothing voice whispered in her ear. 

She snapped her head up and let out a startled yelp when she saw Tom Marvolo Riddle staring back at her, his face only inches from hers. 

WOW. That was short. But never fear. I did intend to put another part on but I have to go to work ::sob:: so the next part will be put up fairly soon. 

REVIEW 

~ SeZzA ~


	14. Hermoine gets to go to the library! YAY!...

Yo yo yo wassup?! :P

How is everyone? :D :D :D :D 

THANKYOU again to all my wonderful reviewers. Today is a sad day because it is the last day of the summer holidays which means I have to go back to school tomorrow. I hate to say it, but my school work has to take priority over this so I fear that may mean less updates……but I'll do my best. 

I didn't have shout outs in the last chp and I was gunna put them in here but I realised that this part doesn't need to be longer than it already is so I just say THANKS to everyone who reviewed it :D

Sorry for the dumb chapter title but I couldn't resist mocking her!!!

Elenya: Lol….wooooooooooooooooooooooah

babytigercub14: hehe. It's reviewers like you that are going to inflate my ego! Lol. Nah, but keep doing it, I don't mind. Lol. 

Katrina: Harry might like Blaise, but don't you think they're a lil edgy when one is mentioned round the other??? Something to think about.

Luinthoron: Tom is in her mind…….but she doesn't know that yet. ::Sigh:: Draco is perfect and I'm glad you think that I am able to portray him in that way.  
  
Angel: ::sigh:: I am also obsessed with D/G's. AND DRACO.

Ladybug: Yay! It's all about the tension baby…that's what I like writing best!

PhoenixRae: Lol. Here's a longer chapter for ya. Oh, and while I'm here, what's happening with your story huh? I NEED MORE! :D 2003-01-26 13 Signed yeah, SHORT!  
  
OpalKoboi: Soon enough?

Jane: Damn them people that keep Draco and Ginny apart!! I get annoyed by them too. And for some reason unknown to me, I don't really like Harry. Not at all. 

Kellyanne: Here is your update on a silver platter…..evil is how I like Tom…if it weren't for Draco I'd probably set my sights on him!

Nyah: Lol. Thankyou. 

Janina: Thaaaaanks

Crystal: Yes, damn his damn fine sexy ass indeed. Muahahahahaha…excuse me while I apologise to Draco for letting my affection stray for that split second. 

Chapter Thirteen: Hermoine gets to go to the library! YAY! Whoop whoop!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

__

Shame on you if you fooled me once

Shame on me if you fooled me twice

But you've been a pretty hard case to crack

I should've known better but I didn't and I can't go back

- Leann Rimes – Life Goes On - 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"It's been a while my love," Tom said smoothly while fingering a tendril of Ginny's hair.

Ginny scooted along the wall away from Tom and gave him a look of pure loathing. 

"I am not _your _love," she replied through gritted teeth. 

Tom let out a cold laugh and moved closer to Ginny. She stood up and looked at him defiantly, despite the terror she was feeling. In a split second, Tom had taken her by the wrists and slammed her up against the stone wall. Ginny whimpered in pain. He crushed his body up against hers and lightly nipped at her neck. 

"You forget yourself, Virginia," he drawled menacingly. "You forget you are in the presence of the most powerful wizard of all time. I must ask you that you give me the respect that I deserve."

"You deserve no more than to rot in hell," she whispered, ignoring the tremors in her voice.

"You're very brave Virginia." Tom whispered huskily "Do you know what I do with silly little girls that talk back?"

'Possess them for your own sick pleasure?' Ginny thought to herself, but thought it wise not to voice her thoughts. She stared back at Tom blankly, expertly masking the wave of panic and terror that was flooding through her. 

"No?" Tom answered, "I will spare your delicate little ears the details my love. I had hoped you would not have to experience it first hand." 

He paused for a second to nibble on her left earlobe, smirking with satisfaction when he felt Ginny shudder beneath him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her skin felt as though it was crawling. 

"You are so very lucky, Virginia. Had it been any other girl I would not have hesitated in…" he paused for a second as if looking for a fitting word,"…disposing of you. But you my love, are special. I can give you power you've only ever dreamed of. You will yield to me, Virginia," he said, his voice filled with the same dangerous persuasion it had been when he had so effortlessly led her into the chamber. 

He released her wrists and backed away watching her slide down the wall, a solitary tear escaping from her eye. 

"You can't keep me here forever," she said weakly.

"Oh, but I can," he replied, his eyes lighting up. 

"People will notice I've gone. Draco, Ron……"

"That's where you're wrong my love. They know _exactly_ where you are. Little Ginny Weasley is lying in the hospital wing unconscious after she mysteriously collapsed," he drawled studying his fingernails. 

Ginny frowned. How was that possible?

Tom looked up and smiled maliciously. "What they don't know, is that little Ginny Weasley is trapped in the depths of her mind with big bad Tom Riddle who is willing to make her the most powerful sorceress in all of history; so long as she becomes his queen."

Ginny's head shot up and she stared at Tom, a look of disgust set across her face. 

"Never," she whispered. 

"Oh but you will, Virginia," Tom spat, "you _will_ change your mind."

With that, he drew out his wand and muttered an incantation which sent Ginny flying into his arms. He quickly smashed his lips down on to hers and plunged his tongue into her mouth.

Ginny tried to pull away but Tom was too strong. She felt tears leaking from her eyes as she tried to break away. Suddenly a surge of power shot through her veins. It was flowing through her body, the rhythmic pumping sound echoing in her head as she felt herself give in to the kiss. Then there was another surge, and another, and another. With each surge she pressed herself closer to Tom. This wasn't right. She knew it wasn't right. But she couldn't remember why. And with each surge she was yearning for more. The power was overwhelming all her senses. One final surge shot through her body. It was more intense than any of the previous, and she felt herself pull away smirking.

'I will never give myself to you,' she thought in disgust.

"I will be your queen," she said in a low husky voice, unlike her own. 

'No!' her mind screamed. But as Ginny tried to speak, she found she had no control over her voice. The evil had taken over. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"Ginny?" 

Draco leant over Ginny as she moaned and writhed in the bed. 

"Granger, get someone," Draco commanded urgently. 

Ginny's forehead was glistening from her perspiration and an expression of unease was set across her face. Draco looked down at her and bit his lip. What was happening? 

'Last night,' he thought. 'This has something to do with what happened last night.'

At that moment Hermoine ran back in looking flustered followed by Ron, Madame Pompfrey and Professor Dumbledore. 

"Gin?" Ron said weakly as he watched his sister twist and turn, tangling herself in the white hospital sheets. 

Madame Pompfrey walked over to a cabinet in the corner of the room and took out a small blue bottle. 

"She needs to drink this. It seems she is having some kind of dream," she said holding the bottle to Ginny's lips as Draco angled her head upwards. 

"Has anything like this ever happened before?" she asked Ron.

Ron frowned and shook his head. "No. I don't think so. I mean she would have said – "

"Yes," Draco whispered. "Yes, I think it has."

"And she has told you of these dreams Mr Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Not exactly," Draco replied stroking Ginny's cheek as she calmed down a little. "But last night, she came into the Slytherin common room really upset. It must have been around midnight and I couldn't make any sense out of her. She just kept crying so I put her to sleep in my bed and –"

"She slept in your bed!" Ron yelled, his fists clenching at his side. 

"Mr Weasley," Dumbledore warned, "I think we should let Mr Malfoy continue, don't you?"

Ron glared at Draco but nodded.

"Anyway, I asked her this morning what had happened and she wouldn't tell me. She tried to tell me it was because she was tired but……." Draco looked across at Dumbledore. "I think something's seriously wrong here Professor. I think something like this happened last night before she came to me."

Dumbledore frowned and stroked his chin thoughtfully. 

"I agree, Draco. Hermoine, would you please go to the library and find every book you can find on dream manipulation or anything along those lines."

Hermoine nodded and hurried out of the room. 

"Ron, you may stay here with your sister but I would like you to come with me Draco. And Poppy, when Miss Granger returns send her to my office please." 

All three nodded and Draco followed Dumbledore out of the hospital wing.

"Where are we going Professor?" he asked while looking back at the door of the hospital wing trying to get a last glimpse of Ginny. 

"My office. There are some things we must discuss."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"What are we going to do, Harry?" Blaise asked desperately. 

"You think I know? This is a little hard for me to handle right now okay Blaise?" Harry replied running his hands through his hair in frustration. 

"Harry I – I," Blaise stuttered before bursting into tears. 

Harry looked up and felt an immediate feeling of guilt rush over him as he saw the tears streaming down her face. 

"Its gunna be okay, Blaise," he said soothingly as he reached over and put his hand over hers. "We'll be okay."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooookey dokey. How was that one? Any ideas about what's going on with Harry and Blaise yet? Ha, I know. Lol, you guys all probably do as well coz I think I might've made it fairly obvious….but hey…I haven't come out and said it yet have I? ;) 

Well………..if you want more you know what to do. 

~ SeZzA ~


	15. Explanations

YO. Man, sorry I haven't updated sooner but I just went back to school. Load of slave drivers my teachers are!!!!!!!!!!

I am not really that enthusiastic with this chapter but its really your opinions that count!!!

Okay, everyone knows how I think Draco is totally hot right? Right. Well, do you know who else I think is freaking sex on a stick? Haha. Ewwwww. Neway, I'm serious. Noah Wyle. I was watching ER last night and mmmmmmm…..yummy. That has definitely made me 100% sure about becoming a doctor if they all look like that. ::clears throat:: sorry, off the subject, but I needed to share :D 

Elenya: Yes, Tom is a freak. Lol. Thanks for the great compliment!!

Hunter: heres the next chappie for ya ;)

PhoenixRae: yeah, hope you get over your writers block too!! Hope this chappie is long enough for you. Its 2097 words which definitely one of my longer ones!! And on a school night! :O

c@:Thanks for reviewing!

Angel: Ta. Lol, I take it you don't exactly like your older brother too much? Never fear, I definitely intend on finishing this fic, after all it is my first. PS. DRACO IS HOT!!!

Dracos gal: Thanks! Ginny is stronger than we think!!!

Kitty: written more…will write even more if requested!

the girl who is sick: thanks :D 

Luinthoron: thanks for the review. You'll find out the full details of Harry and Cho's break up in the next few chapters. Mmm, there are many stories with Tom repossessing Ginny huh? Yeah I know. I'm doing my best to make this as original possible, don't know how good of a job I'm doing but I guess its hard to avoid clichés when there is so many stories out there!!!! Thanks for the feed back. Luv ya ;)

Marek Pegasia Silverfeather: Lol, thanks. Love to see chicks with a good temper on them fighting back at males. Ha.

Carebear19: ah, read on my friend……all will reveal itself when the time is right. Ahahahhahahaha…sorry. I sound completely weird and freaky. Ugh. Yeah ewwwww kissing Tom. Although, if he wasn't completely evil he could be considered rather delicious don't ya think? Or am I just going a lil crazy from sitting in front of the computer for too long? 

stokely: ta, I'm writing! 

Crystal: :D :D tanks 

kellyanne: Thanks, evil is such a good description of me!!!! Draco is more your type? Mine too. yum. 

Curiosity killed the Cat: Thanking you ;)

DISCLAIMER: I'm just your average Kiwi gal with a buck in my pocket applying moisturiser every five minutes to my painfully sunburnt back. Now really…..who's idea was it I owned Harry Potter. I DON'T OKAY!!!

Chapter 14: Explanations.

"I'm so glad you see things my way, Virginia."

"Yes," Ginny replied seductively running her hands up Tom's chest, "I was naïve to believe I could resist you."

She let out a low throaty laugh.

"Pathetic really, isn't it?" she raised an eyebrow and paused for a second, "I really believed my life would be better without you. But I have seen the error of my ways, Tom. No longer am I going to deny where I really belong."

Tom lowered his mouth to her ear, "And where is that, Virginia?"

"With you of course," she replied matter of factly.

Tom smirked slightly and lightly pushed her away before turning around and leaning casually against the stone wall behind him.

"Really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "For a moment there I thought you were going to say with 'Draco Malfoy'."

Tom surveyed Ginny's reaction at the mention of Draco's name. Her eyes seemed to widen slightly as she took in a sudden sharp intake of breath. He saw the look of panic mixed with pain flash through her eyes. Although it only lasted for a split second, it was definitely there before her eyes flickered back to their cold green state; completely void of any emotion. He had done that as a test. A test to see how much he had really consumed of this girl he was manipulating so well. 

'And so easily,' he thought, his blue eyes lighting up maliciously.

But he had not consumed Ginny enough yet. The flash of emotion in her eyes, though it had only been momentary, had not gone unnoticed. And Tom would not be satisfied until all feelings Virginia had for that useless excuse for a deatheater's son had vanished completely. He could not risk anything until he was sure she was ready to be completely his and only his. She was nothing but a useless pawn otherwise. Useless, but dangerous. If he gave her the power she needed to carry out his plan, she would also be powerful enough to rebel against him. That could not happen. Having Draco Malfoy in the equation only increased that possibility. Yes, all feelings towards Draco Malfoy must be eradicated immediately. This was easier than he thought. Obviously the little red head didn't feel as strongly for the blonde as Tom had first assumed. Or so he thought.

One detail Tom had missed in his analysis of Virginia Weasley was that she wasn't as innocent and naïve as she had once been. She could also be very cunning and deceptive when the situation called for it. And Ginny had no qualms about playing games of deception with Tom Riddle. None whatsoever. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Ginny quickly pushed down a lump in her throat that rose at the sound of his name. 

'Draco Malfoy.'

'Draco Malfoy.'

'Draco Malfoy.'

It echoed through her head, bouncing off the sides of her already tainted mind, chipping away at the imprints Tom had just left a moment before. She quickly masked her emotions before fixing a malicious smirk across her face. 

"Malfoy?" she questioned casually. "The poor boy is totally besotted. Fallen head over heels for me. You could even say he was infatuated. "

"And you have no feelings for the boy?" Tom asked in a cold harsh tone. 

"None," Ginny replied, trying to keep her face completely blank.

Tom smirked. "Good. You are almost ready Virginia. But not now."

He walked over to her and let his hands run down her sides softly. 

"You must rest my love. You will need your strength."

"Of course," Ginny replied icily.

Tom ran his eyes over her fully before disappearing from sight. 

Ginny sighed and collapsed onto the stone floor. Tom was going to use her yet again, and though she had somewhat snapped out of the trance he had had her in, she could feel the power running through her veins. She knew she had feelings for Draco. But she couldn't exactly _feel_ them. What had happened to her? Feelings don't just disappear. If at any time she needed to admit that she was in love with Draco Malfoy, it was now. But the more she searched, the less she found. She let out a shriek of frustration. 

She knew holding onto her feelings for Draco would be the only thing to save her. She had no idea how she knew this exactly. But she knew. And she was definitely not making this easy for herself. All she need was for Tom to stay away for awhile, to let the effect he had on her wear off a bit more, and maybe, just maybe, she could find a tiny thread of hope. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Draco looked across at the old wizard sitting across from him. He never understood how Dumbledore seemed to stay so calm in these kinds of situations. Draco supposed he merely found them a normal occurrence due to the regularity of them. 

He had been sitting in the headmaster's office now for at least five minutes in complete silence waiting for Dumbledore to speak to him. Why he hadn't broken the silence himself he was unsure. Perhaps it was because he respected the old wizard he had been taught to hate; because, of course, in Lucius' opinion, he was a 'muggle loving fool.' But somehow Draco found that he did hold a certain amount of respect for the man. Which didn't really surprise him in the least. It was just something had never really pondered over. Something, he decided at that moment, shouldn't be pondered over when the girl he was falling in love with, although he painfully admitted it, was lying unconscious in a hospital bed. 

"Um Professor," Draco began somewhat uneasily, "If – well that is…"

"I think what you are trying to say Mr Malfoy, is that you were wondering if I was ever going to tell you why I bought you here," Dumbledore said peering over his half moon spectacles at Draco. "Would I be correct?"

"Ah, yes," Draco replied in an unsure tone. 

Dumbledore studied him for a few seconds before nodding his head and smiling. 

"Well," he said clapping his hands together, "we shall start."

Draco looked at the headmaster strangely. Yes, he respected the man, but really, the whole hand clapping thing? And what was with the freaky 'I know exactly what you're thinking' gaze or should it be _stare _every time they discussed something. If the man wasn't such a damn good and intelligent wizard Draco would label him a crackpot. (A/N: ok seriously, what's with Dumbledore. Is it just me, or is he a lil kooky?)

"Am I right in saying that you care very much about Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ginny," Draco corrected him.

"Okay, am I right in saying that you care very much about Ginny?" Dumbledore repeated smiling slightly.

Draco looked at his hands for a few seconds before he caught the headmaster's eye. He nodded.

"Of course I do. Why else would I have been sitting by her hospital bed for that long?" Draco replied irritably. 

Dumbledore smiled. "Ginny is good for you, Draco. I can see that."

"Yeah, but…." Draco trailed off slightly. 

"Continue," Dumbledore said nodding his head a little. 

"I know Ginny is good for me, but…I..I don't really think that _I'm _good for Ginny. It's probably my fault she's in this situation now. Lets face it, no one noticed anything wrong with Ginny before she started hanging around me," Draco blurted out. 

'Merlin,' he thought once he had finished speaking. 'I sound like a complete idiot. A pathetic lovesick fool.'

He scowled when he saw the headmaster chuckle slightly at the look of disgust that had crept across his face. 

"Draco, none of this is your fault. In fact, I believe that you may be the only one that will be able to save Ginny," he said gravely. 

Draco's head snapped up and his eyes widened slightly. 

"What do you mean _save_ Professor?" he asked suspiciously. 

Dumbledore merely gazed at him again.

"Virginia is not dying," Draco stated shaking his head firmly. "She's not….is she?" 

His heart leapt up into his throat and a strange stinging sensation was forming in his eyes. Draco held his breath waiting for a reply.

"No Draco, she's not."

Draco sighed in relief. She's not dying. She's not going to die. 

"But, if I am correct, she is being possessed," Dumbledore stated sadly. 

Draco looked back at him, confused.

"But how? She's still lying in bed."

"Yes, but I believe it is different this time. I will not know for sure until Miss Granger returns from the library, but I think what we are dealing with here is the possession of the mind. Tom Riddle is back Draco. In Ginny's mind."

"But what's the use of keeping her unconscious? What use for her would he have if she wasn't awake as usual?" Draco asked, still not fully understanding how any of this could be possible.

Dumbledore sighed heavily. 

"It is a well known fact that Voldemort is not weak, Draco. In fact, he is gaining strength every day. But Tom Riddle, he is a different story. Although in reality, Voldemort and Tom are the same person, they are from different stages of their life." Dumbledore paused to look at Draco, "Do you understand so far?" he asked. 

Draco nodded solemnly. 

"Tom is still young. The Tom in Ginny's mind will never grow to become Voldemort. Do you know why that is, Draco?" Dumbledore asked. 

Draco frowned and shook his head. 

"It is because the Tom in Ginny's mind is merely a memory. The same memory Harry defeated in your second year in the Chamber of Secrets. But, Harry, evidently, did not fully destroy him. He merely weakened him. My theory is that he is not yet powerful enough to possess Ginny fully. He is feeding off her, making her stronger, more powerful, so that he will eventually be able to let her regain consciousness. Not as herself though. But as his own slave. For what purposes I do not know." Dumbledore shook his head sadly. 

Draco looked up at the headmaster thoughtfully. All this information was a tad overwhelming, but there was one question plaguing his thoughts throughout the conversation.

"Professor, how do you know all of this?"

Dumbledore looked at Draco knowingly before smiling slightly and saying, "I am not boasting, or 'tooting my own horn' as muggles say, but," he sighed, "I am a very powerful wizard Draco. No point in denying that. I have powers beyond many wizard's comprehension. A fact I don't usually let go easily."

Draco nodded, understanding that Dumbledore would say no more. 

"Well, how do we help Ginny?" Draco asked. 

"Ah, I believe Miss Granger may have the answer," Dumbledore replied smoothly as Hermoine burst into the room looking flushed. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Blaise."

"Blaise."

Harry sighed and shook her shoulders once more before laying his cloak over her. Her face was swollen from crying. It was all his fault. Okay, maybe not _all _his fault. But it damn well felt like it was. He stroked her hair gently.

What would everyone say when they found out? How would they react? What would the Dursley's say? Hmph. Harry knew they wouldn't care as long as it wouldn't have any affect on them. 

What would Blaise's parents say? Would they be angry? Or sad? Or would they be happy? Harry smiled slightly at the thought. So far they had only focused on the negative aspects. But now that he thought about it, the positive definitely outweighed the negative. Sure, it would be hard, but they'd be okay. He grinned. They were going to be okay. 

'I'm going to be a father,' Harry thought. 'Daddy.'

La laaaaaaaaaaaa laaa la alaaaaaa laaaaaaaaaaaaaaa woo, chappie 14 finally done, finito.

Review my darlings and you will be rewarded with another chappie asap!!!


	16. Bitch fights and a lil seduction

Finally I am updating this damn story!!!!!!!!! Sorry, had a major case of writers block, well…..it was more like can't be bothered writing but I'll call it writers block. Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooory. Also, everyone who asked me to email them when I update, I didn't with this chappie coz my hotmail won't let me sign in sooooooooooooo BAH to hotmail!!!!! Blame them :D 

Thankyou to my wonderful reviewers, especially PhoenixRae, Ice Princess, string bean love, Melzfelz, Hunter, stokely, kellyanne, Elenya, Luinthoron, Chloe E Zephyr, xing@fanfiction.net who reviewed the last chapter. (ok so when you get a review from 'xing@fanfiction.net' is it always the same person? Or is it like a different person each time and that's who it says its from? Help me, I'm confooozed!?)

Anyway, what will Dumbledore ask Draco to do? Can Ginny fool Tom for much longer? And what does Miss Chang want?

Oooh, this is gunna be exciting….i hope. 

Onward………..

DISCLAIMER: The little leprechaun on my shoulder is telling me to burn things. What?! He is! Ohhhhhhhh, right….yeah……..JK Rowling owns Harry Potter…. Blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda……don't stick beetles up your nose. You get the gist of it. Fuck I'm weird. 

Chapter Fifteen: Bitch fights and a lil seduction

Blaise yawned. When she had woken up, she had found that Harry was gone. She couldn't blame him really. The whole baby situation was freaking him out more than he let on, she knew that. Not that they had really talked about it much. All the conversations they had had in the past few days's seemed to consist of "What are we going to do?" 's and "I don't know" 's. Not to mention the large amount of tears shed by Blaise. 

It was bad enough getting pregnant. But getting pregnant to a guy who isn't even your boyfriend, and on top of that a Gryffindor……..not good. Her parents were going to kill her. Not literally, but she knew her father would probably consider it. How was she going to tell them? Merlin. 

"Mum, Dad. I banged Harry Potter, and hey, whaddaya know, soon there's going to be a mini Potter running around." 

Her mother would be so disappointed. She had always wanted Blaise to marry straight out of graduation. A nice rich Slytherin boy who she could start a family with. 

"Someone like Draco, dear."

Blaise had almost choked when her mother had said that to her. Draco was her best friend. Sure, the guy was gorgeous, rich etc etc etc…..but it would be like marrying her brother. She remembered telling Draco about what her mother had said one day. Thankfully, Draco had taken it rather well.

"Like hell I'll ever marry you, Zabini. Don't let that bitch put any ideas in your head. Merlin, you're like my sister. That's disgusting."

Blaise smiled slightly at the memory.

She got out of her seat lethargically and started walking over to the door. On her way over, a piece of parchment on a nearby stool caught her eye. She made her way over to it and picked it up carefully. 

Blaise,

Have gone back to the hospital wing to see how Gin is. Hope you slept well. Meet me down at the lake at 8….we really need to talk about this.

Harry. 

Blaise slipped the note into her pocket and was just about to turn towards the door when she heard someone open it. She spun around to see Cho Chang standing just under the doorway wearing her blue quidditch robes with an expression of distaste written clearly across her face. 

The two girls looked at each other for a moment. Cho giving Blaise a cold stare, and Blaise fixing Cho with a shocked gaze. 

  
Blaise quickly forced a smirk to grace her features. "Chang," she acknowledged the other girl with a slight inclination of her head. 

Cho stepped into the room calmly. 

"Blaise Zabini," Cho said coolly, fists clenching and unclenching at her sides.

"Yes?" Blaise replied boredly. 

"Why do I get the impression that you are the reason that Harry _dumped_ me?" she asked through clenched teeth. 

Blaise studied the Ravenclaw for a moment. "I'm sorry Chang, but I don't know what you're talking about," Blaise lied.

"Don't lie," Cho spat, taking another step forward. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Blaise looked at the girl calmly. "I'm not lying. Potter dumping your pathetic ass has nothing to do with me."

Cho started forward again, this time much faster, causing Blaise to stumble backwards into the armchair she had been sleeping in. 

"You bitch!" Cho screamed. "You stole him from me! I know!"

"I didn't!" Blaise screamed back. 

Cho didn't listen, just kept on with her enraged tirade. "You evil, manipulative little whore. You planned this didn't you!"

"Planned what?" Blaise asked meekly. If Cho knew……well, it would only be a matter of time before everyone at Hogwarts found out. 

"I know you're pregnant, Blaise," Cho whispered spitefully. 

Blaise shook her head. She could feel the tears beginning to come. Dammit, she was a Slytherin. She had to maintain self control. But she couldn't, and she let out a loud sob.

"All I want to know is, how did you do it?" Cho asked Blaise quietly. "How did you trick him into sleeping with you?"

"I – I d-didn't….he," Blaise choked out before breaking down into sobs once more. 

"So it was more than once then?" Cho asked her voice shaking with anger. 

"No..no, it was once…detention. I didn't mean for it to happen…I- I just….." Blaise broke off and looked up at Cho desperately wishing she would just leave. 

Cho began to laugh. Not a humorous laugh, but a bitter laugh. 

"You didn't _mean_ for it to happen? You didn't mean it? I suppose Harry didn't fucking mean it either did he?" Cho stared down at Blaise for a minute or so. "So I guess the two of you are going to become one big happy family now, right?" she asked mockingly, but then her tone softened and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Don't think he'll ever love you honey……the boy doesn't know the meaning of the word. He played me, he'll play you."

With that, Cho turned around and walked towards the door, but before she left she stopped and looked around at Blaise. They held each other's gazes for a moment before Cho bit her lip and smiled sadly. 

"I don't blame you. Not really."

She gave Blaise one last smile before walking out the door, a solitary tear sliding down her cheek. 

Blaise sighed. 

'At least the ex-girlfriend bit's done,' she thought. 

She knew that would be the hardest part, and now it was over (she hoped), she felt more miserable than ever. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Hermoine dropped a stack of dusty books onto Professor Dumbledore's desk. 

"These are all I could find, Professor," she said between breaths. 

"Thankyou Miss Granger."

Draco looked at the stack of books. There were seven in total. Two large volumes that would probably take forever to read and five shorter ones that could be flicked through within an hour or so.

Dumbledore took the largest one off the top of the pile and began to flick through the pages carefully.

"Have you ever heard of the Delerdium spell, Miss Granger?" he asked Hermoine.

She frowned slightly as if trying to remember. After a few moments her eyes lit up. 

"Yes," she said slowly, "it allows a witch wizard to trap a person in their own mind as well as being in the persons mind with them. But it's very advanced dark magic. It's very rare for a person with magical abilities to have the skill to perform the spell."

Dumbledore beamed at Hermoine. "That is correct Miss Granger. And do you remember what the counter curse is?"

Draco looked at Hermoine expectantly. Whatever he had to do to get Ginny back to normal again, he was more than willing to do it. 

"If I remember correctly," Hermoine continued matter of factly, "the victim needs someone close to them to use the incantation which is used in conjunction with a powerful healing potion. Once again, it's very advanced magic. I doubt anyone close to Ginny would be able to perform it successfully."

Draco stood up and threw his hands in the air. "Well someone has to!"

Dumbledore looked from Hermoine to Draco. "Very well. We need to get to the hospital wing. Mr Weasley, Mr Potter and the two of you will need to be present. If one of the four of you can't reverse the spell I fear no one can."

Dumbledore walked over to his desk and took a pinch of powder out of a crystal bowl. He through it into the fire and enunciated clearly. "Severus Snape."

Within ten seconds, Professor Snape's head was floating in the fire place. 

"You called, Headmaster," Snape drawled. 

"Yes, Severus. I need you to go into your storerooms and fetch the most powerful healing potion you have. One that is strong enough to combat the Delerdium curse."

Snape looked mildly shocked. 

"Delerdium?" he asked astonished, "are you sure Albus?"

"I'm afraid Severus, that I am one hundred percent certain," he said gravely.

"Who is the potion for? If I know who the person is I can strengthen the most powerful potion I have with a strand of their hair, presuming they are not…." He paused for a moment, "at a dangerous stage."

"Certainly, Severus. It is Virginia Weasley. She is in the hospital wing and thankfully she is in the early stages of possession," Dumbledore replied. 

"I'll be there as soon as possible, Headmaster," Snape said hurriedly and his head disappeared from the fireplace. 

Dumbledore turned to Draco and Hermoine. "We will go to the hospital wing now."

Both students nodded solemnly and followed Dumbledore out of his office and up to the hospital wing. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Miss me?"

Ginny quickly stood up, startled, at the sound of Tom's voice. 

"Of course," she replied coyly, slinking over to where he was standing. 

"Did you miss me, Mr Riddle," she purred seductively.

"Mmmhmm," he murmured in her ear, "you have no idea."

He flicked his tongue out into her ear quickly, smirking when he heard he gasp. Slowly, he began to trail his tongue down the side of her neck, leaving goosebumps all along where he had been. Half way down he began sucking, nipping, totally aware of the gasps coming from her mouth. He had forgotten how good she tasted. This girl would be his downfall if he wasn't careful, he could tell. 

Tom put his hands under the back of her shirt and stroked small circles into her back. Unwillingly, she arched into him. She hated him for what he was doing. But she didn't hate what he _was_ doing right now. 

'Maybe a little won't hurt,' she found herself thinking. 'I can resist him when I want to.'

He worked his lips back up her neck and to her jawline, then to the corner of her mouth. Before capturing her lips with his own, he slid his hand up the front of her top to her stomach, stroking slightly, working his way up to her bra, tugging slightly at the fabric. Once he had caught her lips for a few seconds he pulled away and looked at her. She was taking shallow breaths, her eyes half closed.

Tom smirked. Draco Malfoy was history. 

How did ya like that? I was gunna have them try the counter curse in this chappie but ER's on in 15mins and I wanna get this posted tonight!!!! Will update ASAP. 

I really wanna get this finished soon so I can start my new one!!!

REVIEW LOVES ;) 

__


	17. Betrayed

I MET GOOD CHARLOTTE!! I MET GOOD CHARLOTTE!! I MET GOOD CHARLOTTE!! I MET GOOD CHARLOTTE!! OMG OMG OMG. Lol! They are like my idols! Sorry, I went to this music festival yesterday and there were a whole lotta New Zealand bands plus GOOD CHARLOTTE AND I MET THEM AND ARGGH. I'm slightly excited about that!! BEST 35 BUCKS I'VE EVA SPENT!

Oh my god. Long time, no update! Sorry bout that. Thanks to everyone who checked out my other fic unchained melody…..I'm definitely continuing with that but I'm gunna finish this one first. Its kinda my baby :D Hopefully it should be finished in about a week, I'm just gunna go hard and finish it. So be prepared for faster updates!!!!!

NOW THE THANK YOU'S!!!

****

Alli: Lol, gotta luv that eye candy!!! Your welcome, I really like your fic!

**Hunter****:** here's the next chapter! Thanks for being such a dedicated reviewer!

**Elenya****: **Lovin the new adjective. HOTT. Lol. Thanks for the support ;)

**troubled pixie****: **Thanks :D

**Ice Princess****: **Sorry bout the loooooooong wait!

**ATrueSlytherin****:** :D Thanks for loving it. My updates are gunna be more regular now I promise…..not many more to go mind…

**depth****: **I'll try :D

**Melanie Pointe****:** Read it as many times as ya like!!! Lol, like you actually need my permish but its sooooo cool when people read my fics!!! 

**Katrina****: **UPDATING!! I love Bride of a Dragon btw. Love it love it love it. 

**Crystal****: **I also hate Tom. But its kinda weird coz I'm kinda starting to think that maybe he could be a good rival for Draco………..AS IF. DRACO IS SO MUCH BETTER!!! Lol. Tom could be a nice second choice though. :P

**angel****: **OMG, everyone must hate me for taking so long to get this up! Thankyou for loving it!! Updating again soon I promise. 

**Luinthoron****: **Thanks :D 

**kellyanne****: **Evil Tom, Yummy Draco. Lol. I agree. And hell yes the EVIL thang is bloody sexy. Can you just imagine it. Oooh, I have shivers. Lol. No wonder Gin's having a hard time resisting the sexy seductive dark lord. 

Chapter Sixteen: Betrayed

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

My love's a broken record that's been skippin' in my head

__

I keep seein' yesterday

Why we got to keep these games we're playin?

- Stacie Orrico – Stuck - 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ginny lightly pushed Tom away. She couldn't do this. She was betraying Draco. Tom studied her carefully.

"What's wrong, Virginia?" he asked, his voice laced with fake concern.

Ginny stared back. Within her mind she was battling with herself. She could so very easily give in to Tom. But what she felt for Draco was real. In a way, Tom and Draco were quite similar to each other. They were both sweet talkers, able to persuade almost anyone into anything. Both knew large amounts of dark magic, albeit for different reasons. Not to mention they could both make any girl melt. Well, Ginny wasn't sure about Tom but she guessed as much. Just like Draco, he was very easy on the eyes. 

Ginny frowned. She raised her green eyes to Tom's blue ones. They were cold and lifeless. How could she ever compare Draco to Tom? Tom was evil and manipulative. Draco was not. That in itself set them miles apart. How could she even consider giving into Tom Riddle? 

Ginny fixed a smirk across her face again. 

"Nothing, Tom," she replied smoothly. 

"Good," Tom said leering at her. 

He moved closer to her, moving his lips towards hers once again. Ginny backed away a bit causing Tom to frown. 

"If you are going to be my queen Virginia, it is not a wise move to refuse me," he said through gritted teeth. 

Quickly, she leaned forward and planted a firm kiss on his lips. 

"I'm just a little tired. Do you think I could have a few minutes rest? I promise you'll get what you want later," she replied pouting slightly.

Tom rolled his eyes. 

"Ten minutes only my love," he drawled before disappearing into thin air. 

Ginny sighed. She had ten minutes to work out a way to get out of this mess. 

'Think Gin. Think.'

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"Are you sure Albus? Delerdium? This is extremely serious."

"Severus," the Headmaster sighed, " I am one hundred percent sure this is what we are dealing with."

Snape nodded and pulled a small vial filled with clear liquid out of his robes. 

"I will add a strand of Miss Weasley's hair to the potion to make it more effective," he stated, screwing the top off the potion. "Mr Malfoy, will you bring me some of her hair please."

Draco nodded solemnly. Hermoine was nervously fidgeting in her seat while Ron and Harry were looking decidedly worried. Carefully, Draco separated one strand of hair from her curly tresses and pulled it out. He handed it back to Snape. 

Snape dropped it into the potion. Instantly, the potion changed to a fiery red colour. 

"Who will be performing the spell?" Snape asked monotonously as he swirled the contents of the glass vial. 

Dumbledore looked at the four students in front of him. 

"Umm…I don't think I'm the best person to do this, Professor," Harry said hurriedly. 

Dumbledore smiled. "I understand Harry."

He turned to Ron.

"Ron?" he asked looking over his spectacles at the red headed boy. 

Ron sighed. "Professor, I can't even perform a simple healing spell. I don't think there's any way I could make this work."

Draco glared at him. This was his bloody sister for Merlin's sake! How could he not want to even try? 

"Miss Granger," he gestured towards Hermoine. 

Hermoine looked across at Draco and bit her lip. "I- I don't think I can," she answered her voice hitching slightly. 

Draco glared at the dream team. What was their problem? 

"I'll do it," Draco said firmly. 

Dumbledore smiled. "Are you sure, Mr Malfoy, what you are getting yourself into? Something could go wrong. Are you sure?"

"What can go wrong?" Draco asked nervously. 

"There is a possibility that while you are performing this spell, you will be taken into Ginny's mind yourself. If the curse it too strong, it will take you," Dumbledore replied gravely. 

Draco took a deep breath. 

"I'll do it," he repeated. 

"Okay. If you do get taken the only way to get back out again is if the two of you say the incantation together. It is very important also that the both of you want to leave," he instructed Draco. 

"What do you mean, Professor?" Draco asked suspiciously. "Why wouldn't Ginny want to leave?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Just be prepared Draco."

He nodded. 

"Here is the incantation," Snape said handing Draco a piece of parchment.

He studied Snape's articulate scrawl. 

__

Redimio nos una. 

Nostrum animus. 

Nostrum pectus pectoris. 

Effrego malum

"So I recite this?" Draco asked looking up at his professor. 

Snape nodded. "Recite it while administering the healing potion. You must concentrate as hard as you can."

Draco nodded. Swallowing nervously he took the vial from Snape's hand. He only had to take five steps to get to Ginny's side - but it felt like more. They echoed in his head as he drew closer, praying that this would work. 

'It will work,' he told himself. 

It had to. 

Looking down at the parchment he recited the incantation under his breath so he could commit it to memory. 

"Redimio nos una. Nostrum animus. Nostrum pectus pectoris. Effrego malum."

"Redimio nos una. Nostrum animus. Nostrum pectus pectoris. Effrego malum."

"Redimio nos una. Nostrum animus. Nostrum pectus pectoris. Effrego malum."

Taking a deep breath he cleared his mind of everything except the girl lying in front of him. 

With shaking hands he carefully tilted her head up………. 

"Redimio nos una."

…..placed the vial to her lips……..

"Nostrum animus."

……and let the potion trickle down her throat.

"Nostrum pectus pectoris." 

The glass vial slowly began to empty. Draco continued saying the incantation.

"Effrego malum."

The others in the room looked around nervously at each other. Nothing appeared to be happening. 

Draco placed the empty vial on the table beside Ginny's bed. 

"Redimio nos una. Nostrum animus. Nostrum pectus pectoris. Effrego malum. Redimio nos una. Nostrum animus. Nostrum pectus pectoris. Effrego malum."

Draco started to feel his head spin. The room appeared blurry and his voice was distorted and unlike anything he had ever heard. It was echoing through his head. Over and over. Slowly he felt Ginny's hand slip from his own and saw the room dissolve. 

Suddenly, everything was clear again. But he was not in the hospital wing. And what he saw made his chest constrict in pain. He had found Ginny. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I'm back."

__

"I'm back."

**__**

"I'm back."

The last two words Ginny wanted to hear. Tom was back. She forced a smile.

"Why don't we pick up where we left off?" Tom asked suggestively. 

Ginny let out a low laugh. "The dark lord wouldn't be _that_ eager, would he?" she asked twirling a piece of hair round her finger.

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to talk about how stunningly exquisite our reign of evil will be?" she continued, praying he would agree. 

Tom smirked. "Oh, Virginia. Nothing but you can live up to the title of 'stunningly exquisite'……………but I'm sure our reign will come a close second."

If it had been anyone else saying those words in any other situation, Ginny would have melted. 

Tom stalked closer. Ginny opened her mouth to say something but Tom held a finger to her lips. 

"Shhhh. You'll ruin the moment," he whispered. 

Softly, he reached out and stroked her hair off her face. It was almost a tender action. But she knew it was all part of Tom's manipulation. She did have to admit though, that he was damn good at it. 

He wrapped his arms gently around her waist and pulled her to him softly planting a kiss on her lips.

Tom smirked. She was breaking. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist much longer. 

He leaned down and kissed her again, this time harder. He traced her lips with his tongue smirking against her mouth when she parted her lips and slipped her tongue into his mouth. They battled with each other for awhile before Tom started guiding her backwards until her back hit the stone wall. 

He trailed his lips down the side of her neck while she ran her fingers through his hair. Pulling his head up she kissed him firmly. She felt a familiar feeling jolt through her body as her veins started to pulse. Heart racing she bit lightly down onto his bottom lip moaning. What was he doing to her? 

He reached down and lifted her legs as she wrapped them around his waist. Ginny began to grind her hips into Tom causing the both of them to moan in ecstasy. 

Ginny didn't care about what was _right_ anymore. All she cared about was what was happening this second. 

"Perfect time to produce an heir……don't you think, Virginia?" Tom whispered huskily in her ear. 

She nodded slightly before capturing his lips again. 

"Virginia," the cold voice rang through her ears. 

Ginny froze. That wasn't Tom's voice. It was….

"Draco Malfoy," Tom drawled detaching himself from Ginny. "Seems we have a visitor my love."

Ginny slid down the cold stone wall head in her hands. For a moment there was silence. 

How could she be so stupid? She felt nothing for Tom. Nothing but pure loathing. He was bending her so easily. 

Draco had seen them. 

She let out a loud scream of frustration. 

Slowly she drew her eyes up to Draco's. 

Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN. Was that worth the wait? Yes, I know……it was a looooooooong wait. But there are only a few more chappies to go and I hope to have them done ASAP

You know what to do

~ SeZzA ~ 

V

V

V

V

REVIEW


	18. Do you want me?

Ahhhh don't hurt me! I know its been a while since I updated and I did say I would have it finished within the week but my damn social life is getting in the way, lol. See, now I have a boyfriend who actually wants to spend ALL his time with me :D 

So, no more promises except for that I will definitely be finishing this story. It definitely has an end! 

I'm in a rush to get this updated so no shout outs SORRY L . Next chappie will have EXTRA LONG answers to all questions and stuff. OK? GOOD

DISCLAIMER: not mine, don't sue, thanking you. 

Chapter 17: Do you want me?

Draco watched silently as Ginny willingly let Tom push her against the wall, kissing her neck savagely. His blood began to boil as the pair engaged in another heated kiss. This was not what he expected. Dumbledore had said to be prepared, but this was too much. Ginny let out a loud moan causing Draco to feel physically sick. He had to stop this. _Now_.

He heard Tom whisper something but couldn't quite make out what it was. Breathing deeply, he took a few moments to regain his composure. 

"Virginia," he drawled.

Tom turned around while Ginny just froze. 

"Draco Malfoy," Tom drawled detaching himself from Ginny. "Seems we have a visitor my love."

Draco watched expressionless as Ginny slid down the stone wall, her head in her hands. He felt his heart twinge as Ginny let out a shriek of frustration and then locked her gaze with his. 

Draco didn't let any emotion emanate from his eyes. He couldn't just throw his heart out in front of her like that just to get tossed aside so that she could join the ranks of his father. Because she obviously wanted that. Why else would she be doing those _things_ with the bloody dark lord?

Ginny's eyes pleaded with him to say something. Anything. She would even accept angry words from the blonde. But no reaction? She didn't think she could handle much more of Draco not showing what he was feeling. 

Tom watched the exchange with interest and jealousy. How he loathed jealousy. And that boy for making him feel it. He didn't miss the way Ginny was looking at the young Malfoy. She really felt something for him. But she wasn't going to get him. 

'Virginia is mine,' he thought firmly. 

"I hate to interrupt this touching moment," he drawled sarcastically, "but I believe Virginia and I were in the middle of some important business."

Draco raised an eyebrow. Oh how he wished he could just wipe that smug expression off Tom Riddle's face. Of course, Tom being a rather powerful dark wizard and all, it probably wouldn't be a very wise decision. 

"Actually," Draco replied adopting a superior tone, "I've come to take Virginia back. Seems whatever….." Draco forced himself not to grimace as he remembered what he had seen a few moments before, "…business it is that you were in the middle of, isn't as important as the business I have with her as of now."

Ginny looked from Draco to Tom. Maybe Draco would forgive her? He still wanted to take her back. 

'Yeah right,' she thought, 'he'll never talk to me again once we get out of this. He's only doing it because not even Draco Malfoy is cruel enough to leave someone at the hands of the dark lord.'

Ginny snapped out of her reverie when Tom let out a cold chuckle. 

"I don't think you understand, Malfoy," he said in an almost amused tone, "Virginia doesn't want to go back, do you Virginia?"

Tom looked down at Ginny menacingly when she didn't reply. 

"_Do you Virginia?_" he asked again. 

Ginny's heart leapt into her throat. Of course she didn't want to stay here! But what would Tom do if she said she wanted to go back with Draco? She knew very well what Tom was capable of. If it put Draco in danger, she wasn't prepared to do it. 

"I – I .." she stuttered looking from one boy to the other. 

Draco strode over to her and leaned down next to her. Taking her face in his hands he said quietly, "Come on, Gin. Your brother and Granger….they all want you back."

Ginny looked up into his eyes and noticed they had softened visibly. 

"Virginia," Tom drawled, "tell the boy you're staying."

Ginny sighed tiredly.

"But do you want me back?" she whispered to Draco trying desperately not to cry. 

Draco's face hardened. 

"Are you coming with me or not?" he asked standing up to loom over her. 

"Yes," she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. 

She stood up and looked at Tom defiantly.

"I'm sorry Tom," she said firmly, "but I can't be your queen. Why would you want me anyway? I'm just a red headed, muggle-loving Weasley. What would I have to offer you?"

Tom's face contorted into rage. "You're not sorry!" he seethed, "you're in love with the boy aren't you? Well Virginia, time to face facts. He doesn't love you. No one loves you. No one but me. You _will_ be my queen Virginia. Anyone else will not do."

Draco snorted. 

Tom turned on him. "What?!" he shrieked. 

"Don't mind me," Draco spat.

Tom shot Draco a murderous glare.

Ginny shook her head. "You don't love me."

Tom ignored her. He simply smirked at Draco who was shooting him a cold stare. 

"So Virginia, it's time to choose. Me, the powerful dark lord who has everything to offer you, or the boy."

Draco looked nervously across at Ginny. Who would she choose? There was no way in hell she would ever side with the dark lord. Or at least hat was what he thought before he interrupted….things. 

Ginny scowled. She knew it wasn't a good idea to argue with Tom but she couldn't help herself. She was sick of being manipulated. 

"What you said about how no one will ever love me, Tom; you're right. That's probably true," she replied raising her voice slightly, "But you _don't _love me. You _have never _loved me and you _will never_ love me. So don't patronise me and insult my intelligence."

Draco cleared his throat. "Gin, I think you should sh-"

"I'm not finished yet, Malfoy," Ginny said swirling around and glaring at the blonde.

Draco held his hands up in defeat and backed off. 

"I know that Draco doesn't love me," she continued, "because lets face it, why would he after seeing his girlfriend betray him like that? But there is a bigger chance that Draco loves me more than you do. You will never love me. You don't love anything; not even yourself."

Ginny took a large gulp of air after finishing her tirade. She paled slightly. Why couldn't she keep her big mouth shut? She just talked to Tom Riddle like that? Oh dear god, she was dead. He would kill her. Her and Draco. 

Tom cocked his head to the side and studied the petite redhead. He let out a soft chuckle. 

"Yes, Virginia, you are right. I don't love you," he replied nonchalantly.

He took a few steps towards her and stroked a long finger down the side of her face.

"But you are very pretty. Are you sure you won't reconsider my offer?" he asked. 

Draco growled under his breath and started towards Tom. "Don't touch her."

"She didn't seem to mind before, why should she mind now?" he asked coolly. 

"I said," Draco ground out, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides, "don't touch her."

Tom let out a low laugh. "Fool," he replied flicking his wand at Draco and sending him flying back into the wall.

Draco grimaced as his back and head pounded onto the stone.

"Draco!" Ginny screamed running over to him. "Are you alright?" she asked anxiously. 

Draco nodded and pushed himself up. "We have to get out of here," he whispered to Ginny.

She nodded and turned to Tom.

"I've made my choice. I'm leaving," she said avoiding his eyes.

She turned around and Draco held out his had for her. 

"Virginia," Tom drawled, "if I said I loved you would you do as I desired?"

Ginny shook her head. "I would never side with the dark lord."

Tom smirked.

"Well, I guess we are going to have to do this the hard way, aren't we?" 

He looked from Ginny to Draco, then back to Ginny. 

"You'll miss the boy Virginia, but after a while, you will forget," he said before turning on Draco. 

"Avada Kedavra."

Muahahhahaha…..does Draco really die? Am I that cruel? Lol. You'll have to wait and c my loves :D 

~ SeZzA ~


	19. The beginning of the end or the end of t...

The long awaited Chapter 18 has finally arrived so I won't waste time!!! Here we go.

**LuSa****:** Yay! Good Charlotte!!! Thrilling? Wow

**niiri****:** Mmmmm, Tom may be delicious, but I'm not gunna go easy on him!!!!

  


****

Adyna aka dressed to kill: Lol. Omg honey, I'm so sorry for having to make you wait so long!!! Lol, you were getting a lil frustrated there huh? Lol. To make a fanfic you just got to 'create story' and then it should be pretty simple from there. I can't quite remember but I think it comes up with these scrolly box thingy's and you can scroll down to 'Books' and then 'Harry Potter' or whatever else your fanfic is……if that's any help to ya!!! Oh yes, you have to tell me exactly what you want Draco to do. So if you want the orangutangram or whatever put it in your review or mail me and it will feature in the last chappie!!!!

****

AllySweet: Thanks. Here's an update for ya

****

Anna Felton: Yes he can die…………………….but am I that cruel? Lol….read on and find out :D Thanks for putting me on your fave list btw!! That's amazing. I can't believe people like my writing so much to do that!!! WOW. 

****

IgNoRaNt_cHiLd: Thanks for the correct spelling of Hermione. I knew that was how its spelt but I guess its just more natural to type it the other way and I never picked up on it. So thanks for that! 

**Hunter****:** Continued as requested ;)

**Katrina****:** Ahhhh, please don't AK me!!! That would be terrible. I'd never get to finish this and worst of all I'd never get to see what happens in your amazing fic!!!! :D

**Luinthoron****:** Your welcome. Lets see if your predictions are right.

**Loves-Kiss****:** Hmmmm, I'm not sure about that whole 'can't die in a dream thing.' But I spose this is no normal dream! :D Haha, took your advice and sat on my b/f in the chair. Didn't get much work done though :S I've resorted to banning him from my computer room while I'm in here. Lol. 

**Daemon Sorceress****:** Draco is great isn't he? And I would never kill him off, right? I guess everyone's gunna find out exactly how evil I am after they read this chappie. 

DS DaNciNgUrL220: Lol. Thanks for loving it!!! Hehe, sorry for leaving you hanging…..but its just so amusing getting frantic reviews like yours!!! :D 

**OpalKoboi****:** Lol. Loving your theory on what should happen to cruel writers such as myself for leaving cliff hangers! Unfortunately, I am still here….no, my brains have not been sizzled out much to your disappointment I expect. Lol. Finally here it is!! Better late than never I guess. Your quite right though, it would make the world a better place. 

**ferggirl99****:** Wow. Thanks. I love my Ginny too I guess. But I'm creating a new kind of Ginny in my new fic 'Unchained Melody.' She has a bit more bite in unchained which is kinda cool but I like this Ginny too. She's well balanced. Lol. If she's well balanced what the hell is unbalanced?????? LOL. Mmmm, I do agree that the beginning of this is rather rushed. But the more I write the better I get! I hope. 

**Chloe E Zephyr****:** Technically, he can! But would I do that to you? :D

****

**Blue eyes**: ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE! ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE!! Haha, I am a true romantic so if I were you I wouldn't worry!!

Skull Machine: Ooooh, maybe I should kill Draco so I can get a howler. They are sooo cool! Lol

**MidniteSunrise****:** Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm NOAH WYLE. * Drool * lol. ER's on tonight actually. Mmmm. YAY. Anyway. Thanks for reviewing. Lol…..I might be on this Noah Wyle drool fest for a few more minutes!!

**purus.flere****:** Hmmm, screaming at your computer screen isn't a good sign. Lol. I do it all the time. Hahahaha. 

**ErtyLemon****: **Mmmm, dirty lil bastard Harry is. Who knew? I can imagine him getting all big headed and stuff in upcoming books. But I don't think JK would do that to her star character dammit. It would be a nice change though don't ya think? 

**kellyanne****:** Ouch, pulling all your hair out strand by strand must have been damn painful. Lol. Sorry for the long wait! 

**blackrose****:** Lol, SORRY. Thanks for reviewing. 

**ATrueSlytherin****:** Hehe. Sorry. Here it is. 

****

Aligiswickid: Thanks!

**MelissaAdams****:** Omg, you people must think I'm so evil! Lol. S-O-R-R-Y!!!! 

****

allen girl: Yes, I've been told numerous times I'm cruel. :'( I didn't mean it, really I didn't. lol………actually, I did. Haha. Wow, I have to say that yours is the longest review I have ever had. Congratulations! Lol. Draco is delicious. Harry is a prat sometimes, so is Ron (all the time) and wow. Your review is so long it stuns me that someone would take that much time to review something I've written. THANKYOU!

Jessica: Here it is. D/G is the best pairing ever isn't it!!! 

DISCLAIMER: Under no circumstances do I own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. I do own various pieces of merchandise etc etc…..but the wonderful JK Rowling has all rights :( ……still, a girl can dream right? 

Chapter 18: The beginning of the end or the end of the beginning? 

"Avada Kedavra."

A blinding green light filled the room along with a heart wrenching scream of pain before there was silence. The dark stone dungeon was still. Ginny shakily lowered her hand and took in a large gulp of air. She had just killed. Killed out of cold blood. She felt a hand on her shoulder and heard a masculine voice reassuring her but reality had not yet set in. In her deep state of shock, she felt her knees buckle and Virginia Weasley passed out.

The feeling was strange to her. She knew she had passed out. But yet, she could still think and feel. The look on his face in those last moments flickered through her head. Terror etched across his handsome features. Shock. He really had not believed her capable of such a thing. But who did? No one. Little Ginny Weasley, innocent as a lamb. Extraordinarily naïve and trusting. Guilt flooded through her. Had she made the right decision? Of course she had. It was for the best. Though she couldn't help but feel that whether she was right or wrong, she had still killed in cold blood. She was a murderer. 

If the situation hadn't been so serious, she would've laughed at the irony of his demise. Killed by his own wand. Ginny had seen it carelessly sticking out of the pocket of his black Slytherin robes and in that split second understood exactly what she had to do. She supposed that he was so reliant on wandless magic that he had not thought that tiny little detail through. Funny how the tiny little details make all the difference in the end. A thoughtlessly overlooked part of his plan had ultimately killed him. And he had believed himself to be flawless. 

Ginny decided right then and there that she would call his death a suicide. That he had bought his death upon himself. Poor planning, poor timing, and of course his own wand had been used. She was not to blame. 

'I am not to blame.'

Tom Riddle was dead. And that was all that mattered. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

The next few days were blurred to Ginny. In fact, she wasn't even certain they were days. They could have been weeks, even months, and she wouldn't have known the difference. All she knew was that she was in the hospital wing. Often she would wake up to find people sitting around her bed. Most of the time it was Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco. Other times it was other Gryffindors. She even recalled seeing her mother and father by her bedside at one stage. 

Ginny had not yet spoken though. When she slept her dreams were plagued with nightmares of her killing Tom Riddle. It was a recurring dream, but sometimes it changed a little. A few times she had woken up screaming from a dream in which she had killed Draco instead. During the scarce time when she was awake she watched the shadows on the ceiling and imagined she was one of them. Changing, dancing, dissolving into the stone. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"How long is she going to be like this?" Molly Weasley asked Madame Pompfrey rather worriedly. 

Madame Pompfrey looked at Molly sadly. "I don't know Mrs Weasley. You have to understand that your daughter is very emotionally and mentally distressed. She has been through quite an ordeal from what young Mr Malfoy tells us. She could very well still be in shock." She placed an arm on her shoulder soothingly. 

"Go home, Molly. Get some rest. You can come back tomorrow. I'll owl you if there are any changes."

Molly looked down at her daughter anxiously and sighed. Nodding, she walked out of the hospital wing. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Draco sat at the Slytherin table staring down at his breakfast dejectedly. It had been a week since he had gotten out of Ginny's "dream" and she still was not out of the hospital wing. 

"Malfoy," someone said while tapping him on the shoulder. 

It was Ron. 

"Look mate, um, I just wanna say, well…….I wanna say thanks, you know. For helping my sister and stuff. Well, thankyou," Ron said stumbling on his words slightly, but Draco appreciated it all the same. 

Draco nodded at the red head and watched as he walked back over to the Gryffindor table to sit with Harry and Hermione. 

Blaise snorted beside him. "I can't believe it took him a week! A whole week! You saved his sisters life for Merlin's sake. You'd think he'd be bursting with gratitude."

Draco frowned, "I don't need his gratitude, Blaise."

He had been trying to forget about the whole ordeal. The fact that Ginny was still in hospital wasn't helping matters much though and it had been on his mind since the moment he left the hospital wing three days earlier. He looked across at Blaise. Suddenly he remembered something. 

"Wanna take a walk?" he asked boredly. 

Blaise nodded. 

The two Slytherins discarded their breakfasts and walked out through the entrance hall and into the cold grounds. 

"So," Draco began smirking, "I was wanting to ask you something before but I never got the chance, because, well…you know why."

"What was that?" Blaise asked nonchalantly, but secretly fearing the question. 

"Why were you acting so strangely? And why do I get the feeling it has something to do with Potter?" he asked studying her with interest. 

Blaise sighed and stopped walking. Draco stopped as well. 

"Look, Draco," she began looking down at the ground, "if I tell you this you have to swear not to tell anyone okay? Not yet at least. Everyone's going to find out sooner or later, but I'd rather it be later." 

Draco nodded, "I swear."

Blaise nodded back. "Good. Well, here goes. I'm pregnant."

Draco looked at his best friend blankly. Then he burst out laughing. "Funny joke, Blaise," he said through laughs. But when he saw the look across Blaise's face he stopped.

"Sweet Merlin," he whispered looking at her with shock, "you're serious aren't you?"

Blaise nodded. "And that's not all, Drake. The father of my baby is Harry Potter."

Draco blinked. "The boy who lived? The boy I wish would die?"

Blaise scowled. "Yes, and you had better start being nice Draco Malfoy. I'm expecting you to be a big part of my daughter's life so I need you to stop being an arrogant bastard for a while and accept it okay."

"Potter? Really Zabini? You shagged Potter? Eeeeeew," Draco shuddered. 

"You're really not helping, Malfoy!" Blaise exclaimed, "Please just do what a best friend is supposed to do and be happy for me. Or even just treat me like you always have. Please Draco."

Draco nodded solemnly.

"You promise?" she asked hopefully.

"I promise," Draco replied seriously. 

Suddenly Draco was knocked off his feet when Blaise threw her arms around him in a big hug. When he managed to get up and help Blaise up he was shocked to see that she was in tears. 

"Why are you crying?" he asked in astonishment. 

"Because," she replied through sobs, "you're just so…so.."

"So what?" Draco asked puzzled as to what he had done wrong. 

"So amazing, Draco. I really thought you'd hate me."

Draco's expression softened and he placed an arm around his friend.

"Blaise, I could never hate you. You're the only real friend I've ever had. Anyway, how do you know it's a girl?" Draco asked.

"Madame Pompfrey told me yesterday," Blaise grinned through her tears.

"Hey Malfoy!" someone yelled from behind them. 

The Slytherins turned their heads to seen Harry Potter running towards them. 

"You wouldn't be coming on to the mother of my child would you?" he asked grinning widely. 

Draco let out a soft chuckle. "She's all yours Potter."

Blaise smiled at the two boys. She was going to be okay. She knew it. 

Harry's expression suddenly turned serious. "Ginny's out of the hospital wing. She's in her room. She's asking for you Malfoy. The password's 'Wolfsbane'."

Draco's heart froze. Without a word he strode up to the castle and found himself outside the Gryffindor common room. He gave the password to the fat lady and walked through the common room unfazed by the watching eyes of Gryffindor students. When he reached Ginny's dormitory he stood there for a second, contemplating whether he should knock or not. The decision was made for him when the door swung open and he came face to face with her. 

"Hello Draco."

Dun dun duuuun…..Next chapter is probably either the last or second to last so GET REVIEWING :D :D

~ SeZzA ~


	20. Because I love you

Hey all. Sorry for the wait. This is the last chappie, sorry its reaaallllllllly x10 short……but there is an epilogue on its way………….its in construction as I type this right now

Enjoy :D

DISCLAIMER: guess what? Its all mine. Hahaha, that's right…………hold on a minute………turns out I'm not allowed to say that. This all belongs to JK Rowling. I'll just go sulk in the corner now. 

Chapter Nineteen: Because I love you

Draco stared back in silence for a while. 

"Hey Gin," he replied softly. 

Ginny smiled. "Wanna take a walk?"

Draco nodded and silently took Ginny's hand. The young Slytherin and Gryfindor meandered through the castle without a word spoken between them. They passed countless portraits of witches gossiping about the odd couple and portraits of old, ostentatious looking wizards observing them with disdain. The pair soon made their way through the heavy oak doors that constricted sunlight from entering the old stone castle and found themselves treading through light snow. Finally they reached an old oak tree. Draco smirked.

"I remember this tree," he mused. 

Ginny blushed slightly. "Our first kiss," she murmured. Slowly, she walked over to it and ran her hands over the scratchy bark as she remembered that night. 

Draco watched her with his head cocked to one side. He was just about to open his mouth and try and make light conversation when she spoke. Had there been any other noise besides the calm lapping of the lake, he would have missed it. 

"Thankyou Draco. I bought you out here to say thank you for saving my life. That and of course to apologise." Ginny sighed and turned to face the boy behind her. Her green eyes glistened as fresh tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. 

"I never meant to h-hurt you in any way," she went on, choking slightly, "I just……I –"

"It's okay," Draco replied gently. 

"No it's not!" Ginny exclaimed. "You saw what happened. How I betrayed you…it all started as a game. I was giving Tom what he wanted so I could manipulate him. I was naïve enough to think that I was strong enough to fool him into believing I wanted him and still stay loyal to you. Merlin, not just to you, but everyone else against Voldemort's cause."

"You don't need to explain yourself, Ginny," Draco said looking away from her.

Ginny nodded and stepped closer to Draco, so their faces were only a few inches apart. "I do. I have to. Draco, I never meant for you to see that, but in a way, I'm glad you did. If you hadn't arrived when you had, I would've gone through with it. I would have, I- I.." Ginny fell into Draco's chest and cried silently.

Draco sighed and wrapped his arms around her shaking form. What was he going to do now? Was she telling him she wanted to stay with Tom. No, she couldn't. She was the one who killed the bastard. 

"Gin," he whispered into her hair, " you're a strong person. Even if I hadn't have turned up I know you would've done the right thing."

Ginny lifted her head up and looked straight into Draco's silver orbs. 

"Only because…." She trailed off biting her lip. 

"Because what?" 

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No, tell me."

"Because I love you." 

Wow. That was……….um, I dunno.

Please REVIEW

Epilogue on its way :D

~ SeZzA ~


	21. Epilogue

Woooooooooooooah! FINISHED. My baby is done. Its kinda sad actually. But I'm so proud I finished it!!!!!! THANKS EVERYONE FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. Without further ado, here is the epilogue as promised. :D

DISCLAIMER: No one and nothing in this story, apart from a few lil tid bits are mine. Recognise anything? All credit to JK Rowling. 

Epilogue

"Amanda! Manda, hurry up, we're going to be late!"

Thump thump thump. A young girl, about nine years old came flying down the stairs.

"Take a chill pill, Uncle Draco," Amanda muttered rolling her eyes. 

Draco merely smirked at the nine year old's new found attitude and threw her coat at her. 

"We have to meet your Aunt in ten minutes and then take you back to your Mum," he drawled, "we have no time for your little mini dramas." 

"But my hair was a mess," she huffed. 

He kneeled down beside her so the two were at eye level. "You look gorgeous," he replied, tucking a silky ebony lock behind her ear. She giggled at her Uncles flattery.

"Let's go kid," he said as he walked towards the fireplace. 

"Do we have to floo?" she moaned. 

"Yes."

Amanda went first. She threw her powder into the fireplace and enunciated, "Diagon Alley." 

Draco did the same and before he knew it, he was hurtling out another fireplace coming face to face with his wife. 

She giggled. "Seems your Uncle Draco still has a bit of trouble with the floo system, Mandy." 

Amanda nodded in agreement as her Aunt gave Draco a kiss on the cheek. 

"Hello love," she greeted him. "Did you have a good day with Manda?"

He scowled at his wife. "She's such a brat, Gin."

"Draco!" Ginny scolded him, hitting the back of his head. 

Amanda giggled. "Don't worry about him, Aunt Gin. He's just mad because I beat him at Wizards Chess three times in a row." Amanda smiled sweetly up at her Uncle.

"Brat," he muttered darkly. 

Amanda stuck her tongue out at him causing him to smile slightly. He loved her really. Him and Ginny had been in her life right from the start. She was born right after they graduated. He remembered it clearly. 

Blaise and himself had been spending the day at Malfoy Manor doing nothing in particular. It was a sunny summer's day and so they decided to take advantage of it and bask themselves in the sun in his mother's private garden. When Blaise went into labour, he had no idea what to do. He called his mother and the three of them apparated to the hospital. Thirty hours. That's how long it took. But thirty hours later Blaise gave birth to a baby girl. Amanda. 

Although, Draco and Ginny weren't Amanda's real Aunt and Uncle, in her opinion, they were even better than the real thing. 

"Come on, we better get you back to Blaise before she goes ballistic on me," Draco drawled. 

Ginny smiled as the three of them walked out into muggle London. Blaise lived in a muggle suburb, and so they would catch a taxi. They could've flooed, but Amanda, for some reason unknown to Draco and Ginny, loved to travel in cars. Draco hailed a taxi and the three of them jumped in the back. 

Draco hadn't changed all that much since Hogwarts. He was still the same old Draco. They'd been inseparable for the past nine years. No one was able to tear the couple apart. Not that they hadn't suffered through numerous attempts by Lucius Malfoy of course. But he wasn't able to do it. What pissed Lucius off even more was that Draco had proposed to Ginny the year after Ginny had graduated…..and she had no hesitation in accepting. 

Ginny giggled at the memory. 

__

Draco pulled out a seat for Ginny and looked around nervously at the handful of red heads seated around the mahogany dinner table. Tonight he was shouting the Weasleys, all nine of them, plus Harry and Hermoine, a very flash and not to mention expensive dinner. He had been planning this for weeks. He knew how important Ginny's family was to her, so it was only right that he include them in this. The only other person in on the secret was Mr Weasley who was grinning at Draco in anticipation. 

First came the entrees, then the mains. Draco had decided to go with the whole stick-the-diamond-ring-in-the-champagne-glass trick. He had arranged it earlier with the manager of the restaurant and was waiting for the moment when the champagne would be bought out. 

After what felt like hours, it finally arrived. 

Draco smiled nervously at Ginny. "Champagne, love?" he asked her anxiously. 

Ginny flashed a smile back, eyes twinkling mischievously. Slowly, she leaned over and whispered in Draco's ear, "Well, we are going all out tonight Mr Malfoy. Trying to impress my family? You've well surpassed that."

Draco smirked. "The only person in this room I'm trying to impress is the absolutely dazzling young woman sitting beside me." 

Ginny drew back and raised an eyebrow at him comically before replying, "You mean my mother?" She pursed her lips teasingly waiting for her boyfriend's reply. 

Draco chuckled slightly. "You Virginia Weasley," he began as he leant forward so their faces where almost touching, "are the most exquisite creature I have ever laid eyes on." Then he added in a playful whisper to make sure no one else heard, "not to mention an absolute she-devil in the sack."

Ginny smirked and swatted him playfully on the arm. Draco handed her a champagne glass, quickly glancing to the bottom to make sure he was handing her the right glass. 

Ginny took the glass graciously and then set it back down on the table. 

Draco frowned. Why wasn't she drinking? 

"Ginny, love, you're supposed to drink the champagne, not look at it."

Ginny frowned, "I don't really feel like champagne at the moment, Draco." 

Draco looked across the table at Arthur Weasley desperately. Arthur, who had been watching the scene unfold with amusement, shrugged his shoulder at the Draco who in turn sent him a pleading look.

Arthur turned his eyes to Ginny. "Ginny sweetheart, don't you think its time for a toast?" 

Ginny looked at her father quizzically. "Okay," she agreed, completely confused as to why her father wanted to propose a toast. He wasn't really the formal type. 

Arthur took his fork and lightly hit it against his glass three times. The table fell silent. 

"I would like to propose a toast," Arthur began, "to Mr Malfoy, thank you ever so much for this wonderful meal, ah –er……yes, well……thanks and….well, lets drink the champagne shall we?" he finished looking pointedly at Ginny who was now suspicious as to what exactly was going on here. She hadn't missed the looks exchanged between her father and boyfriend. 

All the members of the table clinked their glasses together. Ginny moved over to clink glasses with Hermoine when Hermoine gasped. 

"What?" Ginny asked her friend. 

"Look in the glass, Gin," Hermoine whispered. 

Ginny cast her eyes into the glass and gasped herself. "Oh my god," she hissed, "Hermoine, there's a huge diamond in my glass."

Hermoine nodded dumbly and threw her own champagne back in shock. 

Ginny looked over at Draco, who was currently clinking glasses with Ron. She would have winced at the force Ron had used if she wasn't aware of the fact of the freaking huge diamond sitting in the bottom of her glass. 

Taking a deep breath she smiled at Draco and took a sip. Draco smiled. Ginny followed his glance to the bottom of her glass and then set the glass back down on the table. 

"Like the champagne, Gin?" he asked. She sensed a trace of anxiousness in his voice and smiled sweetly. 

"Absolutely divine," she answered as she ran her index finger over the rim of the glass pretending to be absolutely oblivious to the engagement ring swimming in its contents.

Draco sighed impatiently. "Look in the glass, Gin." 

Obediently, Ginny looked in the glass and smiled. She slowly picked up the glass and tilted it to her mouth, letting the remaining liquid slide down her throat, stopping the ring with her teeth. The ring fell back into the glass, the sound drawing all eyes to Ginny. 

Draco took her left hand and smiled at her warmly. 

"Virginia Weasley. I love you more than anything else in this world," he stopped to brush a tear of her cheek. Taking a deep breath he continued. "I even love you more than I love quidditch…………..and you know how much I love quidditch."

Ginny laughed through her tears. 

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I won't have it any other way. Will you marry me?" 

Everyone looked at Ginny expectantly. She smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

"Took you long enough!" she exclaimed as she flung herself on Draco. 

Everyone clapped and cheered. 

"I love you," she whispered into his neck.

"I love you too," he whispered back. 

"Earth to Ginny," Draco drawled, snapping his fingers in front of her face. She had this weird goofy grin on her face. 

Draco smirked. There was another way to get his wife out of her weird trance. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Instantly, Ginny was kissing him back. 

"Eeeeeeeeew."

Draco pulled back. "Hey," he whispered to his wife, "welcome back."

Draco laughed as he looked across at Amanda. She obviously had not appreciated that. 

"We're here," Ginny stated. 

Draco rolled his eyes and Amanda giggled. "I know, Gin. That's what we've been trying to tell you for the past thirty seconds."

"Oh," she replied dumbly. 

Draco paid the driver and then the three of them walked up to the house. Blaise came running out and scooped Amanda up. 

"Hi honey," she greeted her daughter, "have fun with Ginny and Draco?"

Amanda nodded and ran inside muttering something about checking on her dolls. 

Blaise rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that girl thinks those dolls are actually alive."

Smiling brightly, she turned to Ginny and Draco. "So how was she?"

"A little brat as always," Draco drawled. 

"She was fine," Ginny replied glaring at her husband. 

"Sorry she couldn't stay with you longer," Blaise apologised, "but I wanted to spend the weekend with her before she goes to Harry's next week."

Blaise and Harry had gone out for a while after Amanda was born, but it hadn't worked out. Now Harry was married to Gabrielle Delacour, who he met through her sister Fleur. Blaise however, was currently single, claiming her hands were too full with her daughter to be looking for a husband. 

They stood outside and chatted for a few minutes before Draco said they had to go. Ginny and Draco apparated back home. Their house was by no means huge, like the mansion Draco had grown up in, but was spacious enough and very modern. Draco had gone on a decorating frenzy when they bought the place, which drove Ginny crazy. All she wanted to do was spend time with her new husband. But Draco was insistent on getting the house more like home.

Ginny walked up to the kitchen counter where there was a pile of mail. She felt Draco wrap his arms around her from behind. 

She sighed contentedly and leaned back against him. 

"Gin?" he asked

"Mmmmm?"

"I think its time we thought about having kids."

She whirled around in an instant. "You are joking…..right?"

Draco frowned. "No."

"Draco honey, I don't know. Kids are a lot of work. Are you sure you want them?" she asked looking him straight in the eye. 

Draco smiled. "Yeah. I mean, I'm a lot of work and you kept me. I see the way Amanda looks at Potter. I want that. I wanna be a Dad. I want to give someone else something I never had."

Ginny tilted her head up and kissed him softly. "When do you wanna start, Mr Malfoy?" she whispered huskily. 

"I'll have to check my schedule," he whispered against her lips before kissing her back.

After a moment he pulled away slightly. "I think I can squeeze you in now, Mrs Malfoy."

"Damn right you can," she replied. 

YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO. I'll put up a long list of thankyou's in the next week or so! 

~ SeZzA ~


End file.
